Re-Charmed
by BookNerd28
Summary: Ever wonder what would've happened if Prue had not only lived past season 3, but there was no "Power of Four" but the original Power of Three remained? That world is simply a click away. Enjoy! Please view, review, comment, etc. T, because it's my first Charmed fic and I'm pretty wary.
1. Enter the Demon

**AN**: I didn't really know where excactly to start with this story. Not _Charmed Again _because there's not Paige, so I don't really know how to go through with that – but know Shax is vanquished. I wanted to start with _Hell Hath No Fury _but I couldn't figure out what any of the sisters would have unexpressed fury about. So here it is. I OWN NOTHING!

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Phoebe is fighting with Cole. He kicks her in the stomach and she bends down.]

Cole: Don't be tense. Be ready. When you see me expand, you contract. (Phoebe looks up.) If I contract, you expand.

(They begin to fight again. Cole flips Phoebe on the ground and then sits on top of her.)

Phoebe: If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask. (A laugh comes from the stairs and Phoebe looks over to see Piper standing there.) Uh, P-Piper. (To Cole as she slightly hits his leg.) Oh. (He gets off her and Phoebe goes to Piper.) What are you doing down here?

Piper: I needed to get away from the stink of Prue's potions.

Phoebe: What's she making potions for?

Piper: The Source.

Phoebe: Little premature, isn't it?

Piper: She's on one of her preemptive preparation tirades again.

Phoebe: (Sighs.) What're we gonna do with her?

(Piper smiles as Cole comes up to them.)

Cole: Phoebe?

(Phoebe sighs. Cole walks away.)

Piper: You're obvious very busy with your big sweaty demon. I'm going to Chinatown; I need to stock up on some herbs. (She hugs Phoebe.) Bye.

Phoebe: See ya.

(Piper leaves. Phoebe turns to Cole.)

Phoebe: So where were we?

Cole: Training.

Phoebe: Uh. Come on Cole. You were gone for a whole week. That is seven long, lonely nights.

Cole: I was on a fact finding mission. We can't ignore what I learned.

Phoebe: Yeah, I know. The Source wants us dead.

Cole: No, you don't know. He needs you dead. Ever since we escaped, factions have been forming to challenge him. He must finish what he started if he expects to survive. Which means that you need to be prepared. (Cole draws a sword.)

Phoebe: You think the Source is going to challenge me to sword fight.

Cole: Hand to hand combat if too safe. Sword fighting teaches confidence, intensity. (He tosses Phoebe the sword.) You need to learn how to fight like a demon, Phoebe. (He walks over toward Phoebe.) Training must come before everything. Including us. Are you ready?

Phoebe: Do I have a choice? (Cole swings the sword and Phoebe ducks. She then draws her sword.)

[Scene: Outside Garden. Yen-Lo draws his sword and sneaks in the bushes nearer to the man (Zen Master) kneels before a statue. Yen-Lo comes from behind to attack him. However, An-Ling jumps in front of him. They fight. Zen Master stands up. An-Ling unmasks Yen-Lo with.]

An-Ling: Yen-Lo! (She takes off her own masks.) This is how you repay my father? (Zen Master comes over to them.) After all he taught you, everything he gave you.

Yen-Lo: What did he give me An-Ling? I was supposed to replace him, but he passed me over… for you.

Zen Master: Yen-Lo, you took everything you've learned from here and used it for your own gain. You brought disgrace upon yourself and our monastery. Now leave us and never return.

An-Ling: You heard my father.

Yen-Lo: I'm going to kill him, An-Ling. And then I'm going to kill you. You can't stop me. You're half the student I was. (An-Ling stabs Yen-Lo.) You think this is the end? We're just getting started. (Yen-Lo jumps into a pool of water and disappears. An-Ling brushes her hand over the water.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Phoebe and Cole are still fighting with swords. Phoebe stops, falls back on the stairs, and clutches her ankle.]

Phoebe: Uh, I think it's twisted.

Cole: Stand up.

Phoebe: I just need a time out.

Cole: The Source won't give you a time out when you ask. Now get up!

Phoebe: I said that I can't. Jeez, Cole. What's the matter with you?

Cole: Demons worship strength, power. Nothing else. To beat the Source, you have to channel all of your energy into your strength. Including pain. (Phoebe gets up. Cole reaches out to help her.)

Phoebe: Let go of me. I can do it.

Cole: I don't want anything to happen to you. (She rests her head on Cole's chest for a moment.)

Phoebe: Let's go. I'm ready. (They resume fighting.)

[Scene: Outside in a Garden. An-Ling is talking to her father.]

An-Ling: I need to stay here. Protect you from Yen-Lo.

Zen Master: You cannot protect me from him. Not where he's gone. Only the dragon blade can stop him now. Take this to Master Kwan. He is an old friend. He will understand. (He hands her a note.)

An-Ling: But what is Yen-Lo finds you first?

Zen Master: Then you will become master and you'll know what to do. An-Ling, I did not pass over Yen-Lo because you were my daughter. I did so because you are the superior student. Now hurry, before he comes back. I'll follow you in the shadows. Go. (An-Ling leaves and Yen-Lo's face appears in a pool of water.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue is working on a potion.]

Prue: Next up, some powered toadstool. Bam! (She throws in the powder and claps.) Let's kick it up one more notch. (Leo enters.)

Leo: Whoa, what-what are you doing?

Prue: You know, just preparing for the Source.

Leo: Oh, is he coming over for dinner?

Prue: No, I'm just stocking up on some potions. We need to be ready. (Leo gets a bottle of water out of the fridge.)

Leo: Yeah, but you don't need to go crazy.

Prue: Piper and Phoebe almost died. At the hands of the Source, no less. I will not let that come close to happening again.

Leo: You almost died, too, Prue.

Prue: Irrelevant.

Leo: (Sighs.) You might want to check your potion. It's bubbling over. (Leo leaves.)

Prue: Bam! (She puts the last ingredient and the potion explodes. Prue's soul leaves her body and she collapses.)

[Cut to basement. Phoebe collapses. Phoebe's soul leaves and Prue's enters.]

Phoebe/Prue: How did I get down here?

Cole: Never drop your guard. (Cole goes to hand her a sword and she runs away from him, hiding behind the punch bag.) What is wrong with you, Phoebe?

Phoebe/Prue: What did you just call me?

Cole: Well, you really took a shot if you can't remember your name. (Phoebe/Prue looks down to see who she is and gasps.)

Phoebe/Prue: Oh, no. (She plays with some of her hair.) I am so screwed… and so frosted.

Cole: Are you okay?

Phoebe/Prue: No. I mean… yes. Just wait here.

Cole: I told you, no unscheduled breaks during training. (Phoebe/Prue heads upstairs.)

Phoebe/Prue: I am training. I'm doing stairs.

[Cut to kitchen. Paige/Phoebe starts to wake up and groans a little.]

Phoebe/Prue: Oh, I don't look so good.

Prue/Phoebe: What's going on? (She sees Phoebe/Prue and gasps.)

Phoebe/Prue: Don't worry, Phoebe. It's me, Prue. I think we switched bodies.

Prue/Phoebe: What? What did you do?

Phoebe/Prue: Why do automatically assume it was something that I did?

Prue/Phoebe: Prue!

Phoebe/Prue: Okay, I did it. But it was an accident, I swear. Somehow the potion I was working on just sort of blew up.

Prue/Phoebe: Okay. Okay. We gotta fix this. What ingredients did you use?

Phoebe/Prue: I'm not exactly sure. Just please don't tell Piper. I couldn't stand it if she knew I screwed up.

Prue/Phoebe: You really need to get that pride issue checked out one of these days. (Phoebe/Prue pouts.) Okay, fine. I won't tell her. Now wipe that look off my face. (Phoebe/Prue smiles.)

Phoebe/Prue: Thank you. God, this top is tight.

Prue/Phoebe: Yeah, but it sure looks great. (Cole enters.)

Cole: So, ready to get back at it?

Prue/Phoebe: Yeah, just a minute, sweetie.

Cole: Not you. Phoebe.

Phoebe/Prue: Uh… sure, sugar; whatever you say. Let's go work up a sweat. (Phoebe/Prue begins to go downstairs, but Prue/Phoebe stops him.)

Prue/Phoebe: Uh, just a minute. Actually, Phoebe has to stay with me. She has to help me, uh, with the potion. It blew up in my face.

Cole: Is that true? (Both girls nod.) So let me ask you something, Phoebe. Um, why did you ask me to train you? I mean, why are we wasting our time?

Prue/Phoebe: You're not wasting your time, Cole. Phoebe told me how much she's learning-

Cole: I'm sorry, Prue. This is between me and Phoebe. If it's more important for you to help out in the kitchen than to train for the Source, then you don't have what it takes to vanquish him. So, please let me know when that changes. (Cole shimmers out.)

Prue/Phoebe: If we don't fix this soon, I am going to perm your hair.

[Scene: An Herb Shop in Chinatown. Piper enters the store. An-Ling is arguing with the man at the counter.]

An-Ling: Please, just listen to me. You have no idea how important this is to me.

Man: Come back later.

An-Ling: If I could come back later, I would, but I can't. I need it now.

Man: That dagger is a family heirloom. It's not for sale.

Piper: Excuse me. Do you have any wormwood? (He's about to go find it.)

An-Ling: You don't understand. I don't want to buy it. It's all right here in the note.

Man: I don't read Chinese.

Piper: Uh, wormwood. (He's about to go find it.)

An-Ling: You have to help me. My father needs the Dragon Blade. He said your father would –

Man: My father is out of town until Tuesday. You'll have to come back then. Excuse me, I have customers.

Piper: Yes. Hi. Thank you. Hi. I need a sprig of wormwood, preferably small stemmed. (An-Ling jumps up onto the wall and takes the Dragon Blade.)

Man: Hey! (Piper freezes the scene, but An-Ling doesn't freeze and jumps through the window. Piper follows.)

Piper: Hey! (Piper causes some boxes in the alley to explode in front of An-Ling.)

An-Ling: Who are you? (The Zen Master appears. Yen-Lo appears in a puddle.)

Zen Master: An-Ling!

An-Ling: I have it, father. (Yen-Lo appears out of a puddle of water and stabs the Zen Master.) No!

Yen-Lo: Like I said, we're just getting started.

An-Ling: Father! (They disappear into the puddle of water.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. An-Ling is talking to Piper and Leo. There are two teacups on the coffee table.]

An-Ling: Yen-Lo was a powerful disciple, but he used my father's teachings for evil. That's why my father passed him over for master. And because he did, Yen-Lo swore vengeance on him.

Leo: But didn't you say you stabbed Yen-Lo when he first attacked?

An-Ling: Yes, but he used his knowledge of the teachings to escape before he died.

Piper: Escape where?

An-Ling: To a place where souls pass on their way to reincarnation. It's a mystical region between life and death. (Piper looks at Leo for help.)

Leo: Limbo.

An-Ling: Yen-Lo somehow figured out a way to hide out there.

Piper: But if you stabbed him –

Leo: Metaphysical and magical laws are amplified in limbo. As long as he stays there his wound will never advance. He can literally cheat death forever.

An-Ling: That's why I took the Dragon Blade. It has the power to trap human souls. (Piper picks up the dragon blade.) Now it's the only way to save my father.

Piper: You think he's still alive?

An-Ling: Yen-Lo just doesn't want to kill my father. He wants to punish him. Holding him in Limbo does that. It keeps his soul from being reborn. (Piper puts the dragon blade down.)

Piper: Do you know how to, uh, get to this Limbo?

An-Ling: No, I never mastered that skill.

Piper: Well, then we'll have to figure out our own way. Phoebe! Prue!

An-Ling: I can't let you do that. I know you're powerful witches, but I can't put you in danger. Yen-Lo will be coming for me next. (Prue/Phoebe and Phoebe/Prue enter from the kitchen.)

Piper: All the more reason you should be here where it's safe. (She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.)

An-Ling: No place is safe from Yen-Lo. He can use any surface of water as a portal.

Leo: Maybe, but he can only stay in our world for short periods. Otherwise, his wound will ultimately kill him. (Phoebe/Prue and Prue/Phoebe go behind Leo.)

Prue/Phoebe: You called? (An-Ling and Piper stand up.)

Piper: Um, this is An-Ling.

Prue/Phoebe: Hi, I'm Phoebe. (Everyone looks at her curiously.) I mean, Phoebe's older sister Prue. This is Phoebe.

Phoebe/Prue: Howdy. Hi. Phoebe here.

Piper: Um, okay. We've got a water loving demon, so Phoebe can you and Prue head down to the water main? It takes two to turn off that rusty valve.

Phoebe/Prue: The water main. Right. (Phoebe/Prue leaves. Paige/Phoebe follows her.)\

Piper: Okay, Book of Shadows. There's got to be another way to get into limbo. (Leo gets up and he and Piper head for the attic.)

[Scene: Limbo. Yen-Lo is standing in front of the Zen Master who is tied to a tree.]

Yen-Lo: It's amazing how our wounds stop bleeding down here, isn't it? (Yen-Lo presses the Zen Master's wound.) See! It doesn't even hurt.

Zen Master: This place was not meant for us to stay, Yen-Lo.

Yen-Lo: Tell me about it. I always imagined the entrance to reincarnation to be a nice river or even pearly gates. The last thing I expected to see was a big, sucking hole.

Zen Master: It's never too late for redemption. If you enter that vortex, you'll cleanse your soul. Start life fresh.

Yen-Lo: Yeah, as a tapeworm or maybe even a dung beetle. I know how karma works. Besides, I've worked too hard in this life to give it all up now.

Zen Master: You're evil, Yen-Lo. You have nothing in this life.

Yen-Lo: I have you! Which means now your student reject has a purpose. I figure why stop with just one Zen Master when I can rid the world of two or twenty or a hundred. All their wisdom and magic lost forever in Limbo. Now that's... evil. (He lets out an evil chuckle.)

Zen Master: And have I not taught you that you can never escape your karma. No one can.

Yen-Lo: But then again, nobody's ever escaped from Limbo before, have they?

Zen Master: How did you do it? I see no water as a portal to return to Earth.

Yen-Lo: I was worried about that at first. But then I remembered that every cloud has a nice wet, watery lining. (He jumps in the air and floats.) Well, I'm off to find your daughter and kill her. Wish me luck. (He levitates out.)

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Phoebe/Paige and Paige/Phoebe are trying to shut off the water main.]

Prue/Phoebe: Careful, don't break my nails.

Phoebe/Prue: Forget your nails. You almost got us busted. Next time just smile and nod when we're together.

Prue/Phoebe: Well that might work with Piper, but what about this demon that's on the loose. (They face each other, as they have shut off the water main.)

Phoebe/Prue: You're right. We may have to fight. Can you astral?

Phoebe: I haven't tried.

Phoebe/Prue: There - astral and kick.

(Prue/Phoebe tries to astral and kick the punching bag, but falls.)

Phoebe/Prue: Oh my god. You are so bad for my image. (Phoebe/Prue sits up.) This is a disaster. Piper's going to explode. (Phoebe/Prue comes over to her and Prue/Phoebe stands up.)

Prue/Phoebe: Piper won't find out anything as long as we reverse the potion.

Phoebe/Prue: Okay, I think I figured out how to mix a new batch, but we're all out of powdered toadstool.

Prue/Phoebe: I know where to get some. You stay here. Avoid Piper and practice my power. We may need it. (Phoebe/Prue turns around and sighs as Prue/Phoebe leaves.)

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Phoebe/Prue is trying to levitate, but failing. Cole shimmers in behind her. She jumps again and fails.]

Cole: What are you doing?

Phoebe/Prue: Uh, just... some exercises. Levitating exercises.

Cole: So you've decided to make training you're priority?

Phoebe/Prue: Yes, absolutely.

Cole: Good. We'll pick up where we left off.

Phoebe/Prue: Right. Good.

Cole: I'll throw a couple of low voltage energy balls at you. You just try to avoid them.

Phoebe/Prue: Energy balls? (Cole throws an energy ball and hits Phoebe/Prue in the shoulder.) Oh! (Cole throws her one on the butt.) Ah! Okay, now that's just rude.

Cole: Fighting the Source isn't about etiquette.

Phoebe/Prue: That's it, pal. You are not the Source and you do not treat your girlfriend this way. Murderers, demons, phone solicitors maybe, but not your girlfriend.

Cole: What's gotten into you? (Cole walks up to her.)

Phoebe/Prue: Prue! I mean... I told Prue how you've been treating me and she just thinks you're way out line, buddy.

Cole: Phoebe, you're the most important thing in my life. If I don't push you hard, I will lose you.

Phoebe/Prue: You keep pushing her that way, and you'll push her right out the door.

Cole: What do you mean her?

Phoebe/Prue: I meant me.

Cole: You said her.

Phoebe/Prue: Did I? Well, it's… I'm just - I'm very angry. You know? Because, well you tore my jog bra and now I just - I have to go change. (Phoebe/Prue leaves.)

[Cut to Attic. It's raining outside and water is leaking in through the window. Piper and Leo are looking in the Book of Shadows. An-Ling is sitting down, looking in a bowl of water.]

Piper: There is actually nothing in here on how to reach Limbo. (Leo goes over to An-Ling.)

Leo: Should you have that water up here? I mean what if Yen-Lo uses that as a portal.

An-Ling: It's okay. The surface is too small for him to enter.

Piper: So, what are you doing? (Piper goes over to them.)

An-Ling: My father could use water as a looking glass into other worlds. Once when I was young, he reached into a bowl of water and picked me a plum from the Garden of Eden.

Leo: Can you see your father now?

An-Ling: No. I only see water. (She puts the bowl down.) I wish he were here. He'd know what to do.

Leo: I better go check with the Elders. Maybe they can help us reach Limbo. (Leo orbs out.)

An-Ling: Sometimes I think Yen-Lo was right. My father made the wrong choice. Yen-Lo was always the better student.

Piper: Oh, I doubt that. (She sits down in front of An-Ling.) You beat him in battle.

An-Ling: But I didn't kill him. I made him stronger. Strong enough to remove my father's magic and wisdom from the world. I don't feel worthy of following in his footsteps.

Piper: I understand. I've lost… too many people in my life. Including my mom and grams, who was… pretty good at just about everything she did. Very tough shoes to fill.

An-Ling: Where did you find the strength?

Piper: I haven't, but I'll let you know when I do. (She looks at the window.) Come on. With all this rain, we have to protect the house from Yen-Lo. (They leave the attic. Yen-Lo appears from puddle of water leaked in from one of the windows.)

[Cut to the foyer. Yen-Lo comes down the stairs. He pauses and hides as Prue/Phoebe enters the house and puts down her bag on the table. She takes off her coat and hat, then heads for the living room. Cole comes to meet Prue/Phoebe.]

Prue/Phoebe: Cole! You scared me.

Cole: Sorry. I didn't mean to. With the rain outside and everyone on Yen-Lo alert. (Prue/Phoebe puts her coat on the coat rack.)

Prue/Phoebe: Yeah, Yen-Lo. That's why I rushed home.

Cole: You're chilled. Here put this on. (He offers her his jacket.)

Prue/Phoebe: Uh, you keep it. (He pins her to the wall.)

Cole: I'm sorry. Am I making you feel... uncomfortable?

Prue/Phoebe: No, of course not. I was just wondering what _Phoebe _would think about this. (Yen-Lo leaves.)

Cole: Phoebe?

Prue/Phoebe: Uh, yeah. Your girlfriend, Phoebe. Remember?

Cole: Yes, see, the problem with Phoebe is she's so obsessed with training, she's not interested in… romance anymore.

Prue/Phoebe: That's not true. I – I mean, she –

Cole: You on the other hand, strike me as being full of passion. Desire. I miss that.

Prue/Phoebe: I gotta go. (He kisses her. Phoebe/Prue walks down the stairs.)

Phoebe/Prue: Hey! (Prue/Phoebe flips Cole over. Phoebe/Prue goes over to her.)

Prue/Phoebe: How could you do this to me? (Cole puts up his hands innocently.)

Cole: Oh, come on. I'm just trying to have a little fun, Phoebe. Isn't that what you were complaining about me not doing?

Prue/Phoebe: Yeah, but I never meant for... did you just call me Phoebe?

Cole: Would you rather I kissed her? (He stands up.)

Prue/Phoebe: No.

Phoebe/Prue: You know? How do you know?

Cole: Well, for one thing you suck at levitating. And for another, you set me straight about how I've been treating the real Phoebe, as only a sister could.

Prue/Phoebe: You did?

Phoebe/Prue: Someone had to.

Cole: Okay, I'm going to go. Let you guys work this out. When you're yourself again, give me a call. (He smacks her on the butt lightly.)

Prue/Phoebe: Unh. Oh.

Cole: We'll have some fun. (Phoebe/Prue looks away slightly in disgust. He shimmers out.)

Prue/Phoebe: Okay, we've got to get back into our own bodies. I am even getting confused.

An-Ling: (from kitchen) Piper, look out!

[Cut to kitchen. Yen-Lo is attacking Piper and An-Ling. He kicks Piper on the table, breaking it. She screams. Phoebe/Prue and Prue/Phoebe enter. An-Ling takes out the Dragon blade].

Yen-Lo: The Dragon Blade? (He attacks and cuts An-Ling.)

Piper: Phoebe, stop him! (Yen-Lo cuts An-Ling and she drops the Dragon Blade. Phoebe/Prue levitates and starts spinning in a circle. Yen-Lo takes the dragon blade and escapes through the dishwater in the sink. Prue/Phoebe pulls Phoebe/Prue down.) Leo! (Leo orbs in.) An-Ling's hurt. (She points at Prue/Phoebe and Phoebe/Prue.) You two, follow me! (Leo heals An-Ling as the sisters leave.)

Leo: Easy.

[Cut to conservatory. Piper enters with her sisters behind her.]

Piper: All right! What the hell is going on?

Prue/Phoebe: I was soaking some potion pots in the sink and I forgot to drain them.

Piper: That is not what I mean. I smell something witchy. Phoebe, what is wrong with your powers? (Phoebe/Prue doesn't answer.) Phoebe?

Prue/Phoebe: I'm over here.

Phoebe/Prue: Don't get mad at her. This is all my fault.

Prue/Phoebe: Yeah, but Prue, I agreed to keep it secret.

Phoebe/Prue: Yeah, but I was the one that messed up the potion.

Piper: Oh, my god! You guys switched bodies! Are you out of your minds? What-with everything we have going on, you pull a stunt like this?

Prue/Phoebe: It was an accident.

Piper: Accidents like that get people killed. We could have lost an innocent in there. What if it wasn't Yen-Lo? What if it was the Source that broke in? You could have gotten us all killed! Now we've lost our shot at Yen-Lo. We have no idea how to get to Limbo. (She thinks for a moment.) Wait a minute. Do, you remember what you put in that potion to switch bodies? (She points at Phoebe/Prue.)

Phoebe/Prue: Phoebe just picked up the ingredient we were missing.

Piper: Good. Let's go.

[Time lapse. Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Leo, and An-Ling are watching Phoebe/Prue and Prue/Phoebe put together the potion. Piper looks at Prue/Phoebe.]

Piper: All right, what else did you… (She looks at Phoebe/Prue.) I mean you, put in this?

Phoebe/Prue: Just the powdered toadstool.

Piper: All right soul sisters, back in your own bodies.

Prue & Phoebe: I want to be me again. (Phoebe throws in the powered toadstool and they switch back. The others wait anxiously.)

Phoebe: Oh, it's nice to see you, Prue.

Prue: It's nice to be seen, Phoebe. My god, what did you have for dinner?

Phoebe: Kung Pao Chicken. Sorry.

Piper: Okay. Not to cut this reunion short, but we don't have a lot of time. So the only person who knows how to enter Limbo is in Limbo himself. And since we can't get him to An-Ling's father down there, my plan is to bring him up here. Or at least his soul.

Leo: Wait, you want to swap souls with An-Ling's father?

Piper: He's the only one who knows how to get in. Besides, it's the best way to surprise Yen-Lo.

Leo: It's too risky. There's gotta be another way.

Piper: Did the Elders have any other ideas?

Leo: No.

Piper: Then there's not. Okay. (She takes the powdered toadstool from Phoebe.) I want to be the Zen Master. (She throws the powdered toadstool in the potion and switches souls with the Zen Master.)

Piper/Zen Master: You have a very brave sister.

An-Ling: Father?

Piper/Zen Master: Yes, An-Ling I'm here. We don't have much time. Where is the dragon blade?

An-Ling: I used it to fight Yen-Lo, but he knocked it out of my hands. Phoebe, did you pick it up?

Phoebe: No. Prue?

Prue: I haven't seen it.

Piper/Zen Master: Then who has the dragon blade?

[Cut to Limbo. Yen-Lo has the Dragon Blade. Piper wakes up in the Zen Master's body, tied to a tree.]

Yen-Lo: What happened, old man?

Zen Master/Piper: I don't know. What happened?

Yen-Lo: I was telling you how I stole the dragon blade from your useless daughter when you blacked out.

Zen Master/Piper: I did? I mean, I did. If you say so.

Yen-Lo: Who are you? (He holds the Dragon Blade to his neck.)

Zen Master/Piper: I am… one with the universe. (Yen-Lo laughs.)

Yen-Lo: You think you can fool me? I was his disciple for twenty years. (He takes the blade down.) An-Ling doesn't have the power to switch souls. So you must be one of the witches, which means An-Ling and her father will come to rescue you. The question is… how are they going to get your soul back when I've got it? (He captures Piper's soul in the dragon blade.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe come with Leo bring the dragon blade's sheath to An-Ling and Piper's body inhabited by the Zen Master.]

Phoebe: This is all we could find.

Piper/Zen Master: Then Yen-Lo must have the dragon blade. (Piper/Zen Master waves her hand over a puddle and sees inside of Limbo.) And used it to capture your sister's soul.

Leo: What does that mean? How do we get Piper back?

An-Ling: We need to get the dragon blade away from Yen-Lo.

Prue: Okay, so what are we waiting for? Show us the way.

An-Ling: I should go alone. Piper did this for me to save my father's life. (Piper/Zen Master looks at An-Ling curiously.)

Phoebe: No, she's our sister. We'll all go.

Piper/Zen Master: Is that what you were fighting to save? My life?

An-Ling: Of course, Father. When we bring you back their Whitelighter can heal your wound. He's a miracle worker. I've seen him.

Piper/Zen Master: You are right. We should all go, but it is a different realm down there with new rules. Yen-Lo has had time to learn and adjust.

Leo: Fine, then let's go.

Piper/Zen Master: If you go, you risk being pulled into the vortex. Who would heal our injuries?

Phoebe: He's right, Leo. You should stay here. (Piper/Zen Master goes in. An-Ling jumps in.)

Prue: Okay, here goes nothing. (Prue, then Phoebe jump into the puddle of water.)

[Scene: Limbo. Piper/Zen Master, An-Ling, Phoebe, and Paige enter Limbo.]

Prue: Piper! (The two sisters go over to the Zen Master's body.)

Phoebe: The Dragon Blade. Where is it?

Piper/Zen Master: Quiet.

Phoebe: Look out! (Yen-Lo attacks. Piper/Zen Master is thrown to the edge of the vortex.)

An-Ling: Father! (She goes to save Piper/Zen Master.)

Yen-Lo: Welcome to my turf.

Prue: Look! Yen-Lo's belt. (It quickly flies into her hand.) I didn't even move my hand. It just happened.

Phoebe: Our powers must be expanded here. You get Piper's soul out of the Dragon Blade. I'm going to keep Yen-Lo busy. (Phoebe goes to Yen-Lo.)

Yen-Lo: Oh, it's you... black belt Barbie.

Phoebe: You're going to sorry you said that. (She levitates and kicks Yen-Lo up to a rocky mountain. He drops his sword.)

(Prue telekinetically gets Piper's soul out. Phoebe jumps up to Yen-Lo and they fight. Prue puts Piper's soul back in the Zen Master's body.)

Zen Master/Piper: Thanks for the lift. Untie me. (She does.)

Prue: We've got to do something.

Zen Master/Piper: What? I don't have the power in this body. (Phoebe drops to the ground.)

Phoebe: Oh, my ankle. I think it's twisted. I need a time out. (Yen-Lo jumps down.)

Yen-Lo: A time out? This will be easier than I thought.

Phoebe: For me too. Prue! (Prue sends her the Dragon Blade and Phoebe captures Yen-Lo's soul. Limbo changes into a beautiful garden and the vortex turns into a cloud-like vortex.)

Phoebe: Oh my god, it's so beautiful. What happened?

Piper: Beats the hell out of me. (She walks over to them.)

Prue: Piper?

Piper: Hello. (Zen-Master and An-Ling joins them.)

Zen Master: The natural order of things has been restored. Including our souls.

Piper: But how?

Zen Master: This was all a reflection on Yen-Lo's fears. Of a man afraid of crossing over. In truth, this is a peaceful place. Welcoming.

An-Ling: We need to get you home and heal your wound.

Zen Master: No. I was mortally wounded. It is my time to die, to be reborn.

An-Ling: Their Whitelighter can heal.

Zen Master: An-Ling, you know better than to cling to the physical world. The way you clung to my hand on the bridge.

An-Ling: But you're my father.

Zen Master: I'm no great or less than anyone facing death. That's the only lesson that keeps you from being a true Zen Master. Death is a part of life. A transition, a rebirth. (Phoebe hands the Zen Master the dragon blade.) Yes, Yen-Lo must be reborn too. It is the natural order of things. (He starts to head towards the vortex, but his daughter stops him.)

An-Ling: I love you.

Zen Master: And I'll always love you, An-ling. (The Zen Master walks with the dragon blade through the portal. He disappears on the other side.)

Prue: Does anyone know how to leave here?

An-Ling: I think I know how to do it now. (They all join hands in a circle and An-Ling and Phoebe levitate them up.)

[Scene: A San Francisco Park. Piper and Paige are walking down the lane of herbs.]

Prue: It's really nice today.

Piper: It really is. You sure you wouldn't rather be in a stuffy kitchen mixing potions?

Prue: Yeah, I'm sure. I'd much rather spend the day with my sisters. (They walk to Leo and Phoebe sitting on a blanket.)

Leo: So, uh, what inspired the turn around? (Piper and Prue sit down.)

Prue: Well, I realized that I may have gone a little overboard with the potions.

Phoebe: A little? (She laughs a little. Prue throws a little bit of food at Phoebe.)

Prue: Our lives are perfectly fine and there is not need to rush our impending battle with the Source.

Piper: Hear, hear. (Cole shimmers in.)

Leo: Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell.

Piper: Literally.

Phoebe: Oh, gotta go. (Phoebe goes over to Cole.) Hi! (She's about to hug him.)

Cole: Wait a minute. Who are you? (Phoebe kisses him.) Oh, I know... Prue.

Phoebe: Uh! (She laughs a little.) So what's on our training schedule for today? Light sabers?

Cole: Actually, I was thinking maybe we could have a private picnic of our own.

Phoebe: But what about training? I have to be ready for the Source.

Cole: I know, but not right now. Right now, I was thinking I could take you to this great little picnic spot in, uh, the south of France.

Phoebe: Really?

Cole: Really. (They shimmer out.)

End


	2. Brain Drain

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper and Phoebe are looking in the oven.]

Piper**: **Damn it! These ones are burnt too. I'm losing my touch. (She pulls a tray of cookies out.)

Phoebe**: **Oh, no, it's okay, sweetie, they're just a little crisp. (Piper puts the tray on the table.) You know, personally I am glad that you're not a chef anymore. I'd probably be 300 pounds.

Piper**: **Maybe I should make another batch.

Phoebe**: **Um, Piper, remember when you told me to tell you when you're obsessing?

Piper**: **I'm not obsessing. I just want everything to be perfect, that's all.

Phoebe**: **Yeah, but Piper, it's a baby shower, not a Royal wedding. Besides, don't you think you're doing enough already? (She gets a glass out of the cupboard.) For god sakes, you're hosting the thing and you're not even close to Wendy anymore.

Piper**: **That is precisely why I'm doing all of this. I swear to god, in the last couple of years we've vanquished more friendships than we have demons. Grab those for me, will ya?

(Piper walks out of the kitchen. Phoebe picks up two baskets filled with baby stuff.)

Phoebe**: **So cute. (She follows Piper into the dining room.) Aunt Phoebe sure would like to throw one of these for you one day.

(Piper trips over a chair.)

Piper**: **Damn it!

Phoebe**: **You're changing the subject.

Piper**: **No, I'm ignoring you.

(They walk into the living room.)

Phoebe**: **Well, you can't ignore that beautiful little girl of yours that we saw in the future, and if my math is right, you and Leo better start, you know, right about now.

Piper**: **Phoebe, not everything we saw in the future will be happening now.

Phoebe**: **I know. But that doesn't mean you can't have kids. I mean, don't you wanna little kid?

Piper**: **Not with demons dropping in all the time, (Cole shimmers in.) I don't.

Cole**: **Phoebe?

Phoebe**: **Hold that thought. Generations of Halliwells fought demons and had kids. It didn't stop them, why should it stop you?

Piper**: **Did it ever occur to you that maybe this is none of your business?

Phoebe**: **Oh, that's besides the point.

Cole**: **Phoebe.

Phoebe**: **How does Leo feel about this?

Piper**: **I haven't talked to Leo about this.

Phoebe**: **Well, don't you think we should?

Piper**: **We?

(Cole puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. The girls yelp.)

Phoebe**: **Yes, Cole, what is it?

Cole**: **Okay. Freeze the room fast, then unfreeze only me.

Piper**: **What? Why?

Cole**: **Just do what I say and I'll explain after.

(Piper freezes Cole and the room.)

Phoebe**:** Please don't blow him up.

Piper**: **I'll try.

(Piper unfreezes Cole.)

Cole**: **The rest of the room still frozen?

Piper**: **Cole, we're the only ones in the room.

Cole**: **You're not actually. There's a chameleon in the house.

Phoebe**: **A lizard? You're worried about a lizard?

Cole**: **This chameleon is a demon. One who can transform into any object just to spy on you.

(He grabs a chair.)

Piper**: **Trying to tell me the Manor is supernaturally bugged?

Cole**: **Uh-huh. Has been for some time, apparently. It explains why the Source hasn't attacked you in a while. He's had his chameleons watching your every move, gathering inside information. Look around. What's not supposed to be here?

(The girls look around. The grandfather clock chimes.)

Cole**: **Uh, the room just unfroze.

(Phoebe spots an odd-shaped lamp.)

Phoebe**: **Where'd that lamp come from?

(The lamp transforms into a demon. Piper and Phoebe scream. The demon uses his power and they fly over the couch. Cole throws an energy ball at him and wipes his arm off, sending green goo over Piper's baby baskets. The demon's arm grows back.)

Piper**: **Cole, get back! (Piper tries to blow up the demon, he ducks, and blows up the grandfather clock instead.) Damn it, we just got that thing fixed.

(Prue walks down the stairs holding a washing basket. The demon runs in front of her and Cole throws another energy ball. The demon ducks and Prue throws her hand out before the energy ball hits her. The energy ball flies back and destroys a chair. The demon gets up and shimmers out. Prue stands there in shock.)

Prue**: **What the hell just happened?

Piper**: **The freakin' furniture just attacked!

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe is lying on the couch. Leo goes over and heals a wound on her forehead.]

Leo**: **Do you know how long the chameleon demon was in the house?

Phoebe**: **I don't know. The lamp has been here for at least three days. Maybe more.

Prue**: **What does he want?

Cole: Gathering information.

Piper**: **For what? For why?

Cole**: **For the Source's next attack.

Prue: Well, we better figure out a way to find this demon and fast.

Leo**: **Well, you could try scrying using his blood.

Piper**: **And we've got plenty of that. Although, I don't know what good it would do to find him now. Whatever he's learned he's already told the Source.

Cole**: **Except that he might also know what the Source's plan is. How he's going to attack. Find him, we might be able to find that out.

(The doorbell rings. They all look at each other. Piper and Phoebe cautiously go to the door. Piper quickly opens it.)

Woman**: **Whoa! Scared me. Hey, Phoebe, it's been a long time. (Prue waves.) Hey, sorry I'm late, we should go.

Piper**: **Go?

Woman**: **To the shower. Wasn't I supposed to pick you up? Did I mess up? She looks in her day planner.

Piper**: **No, no, you didn't, Becca. There's just some stuff going on here.

Becca**: **So what else is new, huh? Do you want some help with the party baskets?

(She starts to walk in but Phoebe stops her.)

Phoebe**: **No! No, it's just I'm afraid something came up and Piper can't –

Becca**: **Oh, no, don't tell me that you're not gonna come. Everyone's so looking forward to seeing you again.

Piper**: **Oh, really? Oh, they are? Well, th-then we can't disappoint them. W-We'll get some stuff at the market on the way there.

Phoebe**: **Will you excuse us for one minute? (She closes the door.) Wh-Are you outta your mind? You can't still go. Piper, we have to scry for the demon.

Piper**: **Well, it doesn't take three sisters to scry. You and Prue can do it and then call me when you find him.

Phoebe**: **Piper!

Piper**: **Phoebe. Look, okay, the bottom line is if I'm ever gonna have kids, then I need a life first, which means I need to be a human first and then a witch later. Okay, got it? Good. (Piper tries to open the door and Phoebe stands in the way.) Outta the way! (She gets the door open.) Hi! Bye Leo!

Leo**: **Bye! (She leaves with Becca.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Underworld. A cave. The demon is there pacing back and forth the Source appears behind him. He spins around.]

Source**: **You have failed me.

Demon**: **I beg to differ. Aside from finding Belthazor, everything I've learned about the Charmed Ones...

Source**: **May all be for naught now that they've exposed you, Alastair. The element of surprise was critical to my plan's success.

Alastair**: **You can still use the information to capture one of the –

Source**: **That's not what I needed the information for. Capturing is easy. Tricking one into giving up all of their powers was the ultimate goal. That's why I needed to learn everything about their hopes, fears, their dreams.

Alastair**: **Then accelerate your plans. Use me to capture the one you want. After all, they'll be after me now.

Source**: **Yes, they will, won't they? (The Source changes to look exactly like Alastair.) But then why not cut out the middleman? (He vanquishes Alastair. He turns and makes the oracle appear on a rock.) It's time, Oracle. I must know now which of the sisters do you foresee to be most vulnerable to my plan?

Oracle**: **Well, each is vulnerable in their own way. But the middle sister seems to have the most resistance to the craft. Her yearnings appear to be her greatest weakness.

[Scene: P3. Piper's friend's baby shower. Piper is sitting next to a pregnant woman. They are laughing. She opens a gift and pulls out a cute baby jacket.]

Woman**: **Oh, how cute is this! Oh, Piper, this is adorable. Where did you get this?

Piper**: **Uh, a little shop in the Embarcadero. They have the cutest things.

Woman**: **Thank you so much. For everything.

Piper**: **You're welcome. (They hug.)

Woman**: **We have so much to catch up on.

Piper**: **I know. We will. (She gets up and goes and sits down next to Becca. She sees her smiling.) What?

Becca**: **Nothing. It's just good to see you out and about again, that's all. It's almost like the last three or four years you've just kinda disappeared.

Piper**: **Yeah.

(Piper's phone rings. She hangs up.)

Becca**: **Oh, no, don't tell me you have to go.

Piper**: **Uh, no, it can wait. (Leo orbs in nearby. He motions for Piper to go over to him. She pulls a face.) I'll be right back. (She gets up and goes over to him.) What are you doing here? No guys allowed.

Leo**: **I tried calling your cell phone but it went dead. Prue and Phoebe think they found the demon.

Piper**: **Already? They did? Are you sure?

Leo**: **Yeah. You have to go now.

Piper**: **How am I supposed to have kids when I can't even be at someone else's baby shower?

Leo**: **What?

Piper**: **Nothing, never mind. I'll meet you outside. The least I can do is say goodbye. (She goes over to the pregnant woman.) Uh, Wendy, I'm sorry, I've gotta go, something's come up.

Wendy**: **Ugh, now? But we haven't even had the cake yet, you're gonna miss the best part.

Piper**: **Ugh, I know. Story of my life. I'll see you later.

(She walks away.)

[Cut to the Manor. Everyone's there.]

Phoebe**: **Okay, I've got the spell to vanquish the chameleon.

Prue: Good, but let's put off using it.

Phoebe: Huh?

Leo**: **Well, vanquish him only if you have to. You should try and interrogate, find out what the Source is planning.

Phoebe**: **Okay, but I'm thinking that this guy's not gonna be so eager to spill his guts.

Cole**: **Oh, he'll spill. I'll see to that.

Phoebe**: **No, you can't come, he saw you with us. Probably means the Source has some bounty hunter ready to attack you, or capture you, or something.

Cole**: **So what else is new?

Phoebe**: **Well, it doesn't make it any less dangerous. But before we get there, the question still stands. How do we get a demon to stop and chat with us?

Prue**: **Well, Piper can freeze him and unfreeze his head. How do you feel about that?

Piper**: **I don't know.

Cole**: **Why, you got a better idea?

(Piper sits on the couch.)

Piper**: **Maybe. We could tell him to offer the Source a deal instead.

Leo**: **Deal? What kind of a deal?

Piper**: **Well, something like, he stops coming after us and we stop going after him.

Prue**: **What? (She sits down on the coffee table in front of Piper.)

Piper**: **Of course that would mean we'd have to stop going after all of his demons too, which would be fine by me. It would stop all of the constant attacks.

Phoebe**: **(to Cole) Am I the only one who thinks she's bumped her head?

Prue**: **You can't be serious, Piper.

Piper**: **Actually, I've never been more serious in my life. Think about it. This could be an opportunity for us to get out of the demon fighting business once and for all.

Leo**: **Wait, and what, just give up on your destiny?

Piper**: **How do you know we haven't already fulfilled it? I mean, god knows, we've saved scores of Innocents already. Maybe that's enough. Maybe it's time for some other witches to take over and let us get on with our lives. Isn't it worth a try in exchange for what we might be getting? No more putting things on hold, vacations, friends, kids.

Prue**: **We can't give up now. We are so close. We have to take out the Source if we can.

Piper**: **Fine. I just hope we don't end up joining most of our family. (She walks away.)

[Scene: Alley. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there. They have the scrying map out.]

Piper**: **Something's not right. We've checked both alleys twice.

Prue**: **Well, the chameleon's gotta be here somewhere because the crystal never lies.

Phoebe**: **I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a not so good feeling about this.

Piper**: **All right, we'll check one more time and then we'll call it quits. Phoebe, you and Prue go check that alley, I'll go check that alley.

Phoebe**: **Wait, split up? Are you sure that's a good idea?

Piper**: **Maybe it'll lure him out, who knows?

Prue: If you get nervous say the vanquishing spell. Keep your eyes peeled, he could be anything.

(Prue and Phoebe disappear into an alley. Piper starts walking down another alley. A shadow follows Piper. Alastair/The Source appears behind her. She turns around and tries to freeze him. He just shakes it off.)

Alastair/The Source**: **Were you expecting me to freeze?

Piper**: **Phoebe! Prue!

(He throws an energy ball at her. Prue and Phoebe run into the alley. Alastair/The Source picks her up and flames out.)

[Scene: Piper's mind. She is unconscious on the floor of the manor, which is now a psychiatric hospital. Leo, dressed in a white doctor's coat, leans over her.]

Leo**: **Piper. (Piper groans.) Piper. (She holds her head.) Are you okay?

Piper**: **Ow. My head hurts.

Leo**: **I bet it does, you hit it pretty hard. Are you all right?

Piper**: **I think so. What happened?

Leo**: **What always happens when you have one of your episodes. You threw yourself against a wall.

Piper**: **Episodes? I didn't throw myself. What are you wearing?

(Other people in the manor get noisy. Piper looks around.)

Leo**: **It's okay, those are just the other patients.

(She stands up.)

Piper**: **What the hell is going on?

Leo**: **It's all right. You're at the sanatorium. You're home.

(Piper looks at him, confused.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Piper's mind. Manor. Continued from before. Piper walks into another room. Leo follows.]

Piper**: **Where's all our furniture? Leo, what are all these people doing in our house?

Leo**: **Our house? Piper, Halliwell Hospital is hardly our house. All these other people live here too.

Piper**: **Halliwell Hospital? Is that some kind of a joke? What's wrong with you?

Leo**: **Please, calm down.

Piper**: **No, Leo, I will not calm down. Something very strange is going on, something demonically strange. That demon must have cast a spell, and changed the house, and changed you. Prue. (She walks away.) Phoebe?

(A doctor grabs her.)

Doctor**: **Easy, lady, relax.

Piper**: **Let go of me. Leo, don't just stand there.

(Alastair walks in.)

Alastair**: **Problems, Dr. Wyatt?

Piper**:** That's him, that's the demon.

Alastair**: **Demons again. Piper, we've been through this thousands of times before. There are no demons; they're just figments of your imagination.

Piper**: **Wanna bet? "Evil hiding in plain sight, I use this spell with all my might; To stop you changing form and shape, this vanquish seals your fate."

(Nothing happens.)

Doctor**: **Doesn't really rhyme, does it? Sorry.

Piper**: **I don't understand it. That spell should've worked.

Alastair**: **Piper, why do you insist on demonizing me and every psychiatrist who's ever tried to help you?

Piper**: **Let go of me. (She struggles to get free.) I gotta blow him up, I'm gonna blow you up!

Alastair**: **Her violent impulses are returning. (to another doctor) Hey, straitjacket!

Doctor #2**: **Yes, doctor.

Leo**: **Piper, why won't you let Dr. Alastair help you?

Piper**: **I don't need his help, I need your help. Get this guy off of me so I can use my powers.

Leo**: **Piper, you don't have powers. You're not a witch, you don't save Innocents, you never did.

Piper**: **What?

(Prue drops something in the other room and two doctors grab her.)

Prue**: **This isn't fair! This is my house too! (The doctor carries her past Piper.) I can do anything I want! You're hurting me!

Piper**: **Prue, Prude. A demon took over the house. Get the heck outta here!

Alastair**: **Take her to isolation so she doesn't hurt herself.

(A doctor tries to put a straight jacket on Piper.)

Piper**: **Wait, wait a minute, you don't understand. Wait. Leo!

Leo**: **It's for your own good.

Piper**: **Wait a minute. Hey, hey, you're making a big mistake. Please, listen to me for a second. He's a demon.

Alastair**: **I'm not gonna give up on you, Piper. We're gonna free you of these delusions, I promise you.

Piper**: **Shut up! Phoebe! Phoebe!

Alastair**: **I can give you everything you want if only you'll let me help. (The doctors carry her away.) This illness has already consumed more than three years of your life.

[Cut to the Underworld. A cave. Alastair/The Source, Oracle and Piper are there. Piper is floating lying down over a flat rock, and Alastair/The Source has his hands over Piper's head.]

Alastair/The Source**: **Don't let it rob you of anymore. You're not a witch, you only think you are. (He floats her down and breathes heavily.)

Oracle**: **What's the matter? What happened?

Alastair/The Source**: **It's just taking more magic than I realised to project into her mind.

Oracle**: **More than you have, perhaps? I only mean to caution you. This is weakening you, making you vulnerable.

Alastair/The Source**: **But the bounty I seek will make me more powerful than ever.

Oracle**: **If you can get it.

Alastair/The Source**: **Nobody knows more about the Charmed Ones than I do. I know how to break her spirit. I know her Achilles heel. In her deepest heart she never wanted to be a witch. And she feels an obligation to her powers.

Oracle**: **Yes, but you said her powers won't work in our illusion.

Alastair/The Source**: **They won't. Once she learns that painful lesson, she'll willingly give hers up. And with them, her sisters, too.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Phoebe and Leo are there. Leo is trying to sense Piper.]

Phoebe**: **Anything?

Leo**: **I can't sense Piper anywhere.

Phoebe**: **Does that mean that?

Prue**: **No. He wouldn't have taken her if he wanted her dead. (Cole shimmers in, covered in slime.)

Phoebe: Cole? Oh my God.

Cole**: **I'm all right. I just found out that Piper's in the Underworld, I think the Source has her.

Prue**: **The Source?

Phoebe: A-are you sure? How do you know?

Cole**: **From another chameleon demon. I kinda 'squeezed' it out of him.

Phoebe**: **Well, we gotta find her. There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere. (She picks up the Book of Shadows and has a premonition of the Source taking the Book and killing Phoebe and Prue.)

Cole**: **Phoebe?

Phoebe**: **I saw the Source stealing the Book and killing us, with our powers.

Prue**: **Our powers? How can he get our powers?

Cole**: **Maybe he's figured how to get them from Piper. Explains why he's keeping her alive.

Phoebe**: **No, but she can't give them up by herself.

Leo**: **Well, she can using the relinquishing spell in the Book.

Prue**: **But we burned that spell three years ago, it doesn't exist anymore.

Leo**: **It does in her mind.

Prue**: **That's crazy. She'd never say it, she'd never give up her powers.

Phoebe**: **Even though she was kinda willing to this morning?

Prue**: **She would never say the spell. I know it.

Leo**: **(to Cole) Maybe you and I should go down there, see if I can sense her.

Cole**: **Follow me.

(Cole shimmers out and Leo orbs out.)

Prue**: **Okay, there's a bunch or summoning spells we can try. Come on.

[Scene: Piper's mind. Halliwell Hospital. A room. Piper and Paige are strapped to the bed.]

Prue**: **I thought you said I wasn't good enough for your little coven.

Piper**: **Prue, you are under a spell, you don't know what you're talking about.

Prue**: **I tried to be your friend, I even tried to play your stupid witchy games.

Piper**: **Prue you're being ridiculous, we're sisters.

Alastair**: **You don't have any sisters. You're an only child, Piper, you know that. (He walks up to the cage door.)

Piper**: **I'm gonna be so happy when I vanquish your sorry ass.

(He opens the cage door and walks in the room.)

Alastair**: **You use it to explain things you can't accept. But you could be free if you'd stop fighting it. Accept the reality.

Piper**: **Let me out of these restraints, I'll show you some reality.

Alastair**: **I'm afraid you'd just hurt yourself again. I'm truly sorry.

(Alastair leaves the room.)

Piper**: **Leo! Leo!

Prue**: **Ugh, will you stop with the Leo, Leo. You're driving me crazier than I already am.

Piper**: **Ughh! (Phoebe skips in, eating a cookie.) Phoebe, Phoebe, untie me, hurry, hurry.

Phoebe**: **All right, all right, stop obsessing.

(Phoebe goes over to her.)

Piper**: **I'm not obsessing. What are you eating?

Phoebe**: **Chocolate chip cookie. Not your best.

(Phoebe unbuckles Piper.)

Piper**: **Just get me out of these things, we need to reverse this damn spell. (Phoebe gasps.) What is it? What did you see?

Phoebe**: **I saw the back of my eyelids, what do you think I saw?

Piper**: **Oh, no, Phoebe, not you too.

Prue**: **Hurry up, Looney Tunes, get me outta here.

(Phoebe unbuckles Prue. They stand up.)

Piper**: **All right, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but we've gotta get to the Book of Shadows, and since evil can't touch it, it's still gotta be in the attic. Right, right, right? Let's go.

(They run out of the room.)

[Cut to the hallway. Medical equipment is lined up against the walls. Piper and Prue sneak down.]

Piper**: **All right, the first thing we gotta do is... Where's Phoebe?

Prue**: **Who cares?

(Phoebe catches up to them, holding a broom.)

Phoebe**: **Sorry, had to grab my broom.

Piper**: **For what?

Phoebe**: **Well, for flying, silly. (They hear a man yelling from the attic.) Uh-oh. Another Innocent to save. (She hops on the broom and runs upstairs.)

Piper**: **No, Phoebe, wait!

(They follow her.)

[Cut to the attic. The girls enter. Cole is lying on a chair with tubes stuck to his face. A doctor is sitting beside him.]

Cole**: **You can't hurt me. I'm the mighty Belthazor!

Phoebe**: **Stop it, he's not evil anymore, he's good!

(Piper takes the broom and hits the doctor over the head. He falls back onto some chairs.)

Prue**: **Well, he sure flew.

(Phoebe runs over to Cole and kisses him on the cheek. Prue and Piper go over to her.)

Piper**: **Hi, stop that. Has anybody seen the Book?

Phoebe**: **I know where it is. I hid it so the doctors – I mean the demons wouldn't find it.

(Phoebe runs over to a small cupboard, reaches behind it and pulls out a notebook. She takes it to Piper.)

Piper**: **What? What is this? (She looks at it and someone has hand written "The Book of Shadows" and drawn a very odd-looking triquetra on the cover.) Ugh. (She opens it to a very messy "Ice Cream Man" page and flips over to see a very funny drawing of Belthazor.) Oh God. You are nuts. Okay, I don't understand how a demon could take the Book out of the house. Unless this isn't the house. Okay, I gotta get you two outta here, maybe that'll break the spell.

Prue**: **How come the spell didn't work on you? He he he.

Phoebe**: **Don't question the rules.

Piper**: **Come on, we'll go down the trellis. (She goes over to the window and opens the bars.)

Phoebe**: **What about Cole? I never get to spend any time with him.

Piper**: **Uh, we'll come back for him later. Come on, come on. It'll be fun. Hurry, hurry. Faster.

(Phoebe and Prue climb out the window. Alastair walks in.)

Alastair**: **Piper, Don't.

(Piper climbs out the window. Alastair smiles a little.)

[Cut to outside. The girls run to the sidewalk, almost bumping into some people.]

Piper**: **Wait a minute, everything looks normal. But this, this is wrong. We should go back and try to get the demon to talk.

Phoebe**: **I'm thinking he's not gonna be so eager to spill his guts.

(A thief steals a woman's purse and runs across the road.)

Piper**: **Hey!

(Piper runs onto the road.)

Prue**: **Piper!

(A car heads straight for Piper. She tries to freeze it but nothing happens. The car hits Piper, she rolls onto the front of the car and rolls back off hitting the ground hard.)

[Cut to the Underworld. Piper is bleeding from the mouth. Alastair/The Source floats Piper down.]

Alastair/The Source**: **I believe she's just learned her lesson.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe are there reciting summoning spells.]

Prue, Phoebe**: **"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies; Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."

(Nothing happens.)

Phoebe**: **Any other spells you can think of?

Prue**: **No. I don't know what else to do. If Leo and Cole can't find her... (Phoebe gets an idea.) What is it?

Phoebe**: **Something that Leo said about the power-relinquishing spell being in Piper's mind. The Source likes to play tricks on people's minds, right?

Prue**: **Yeah, go on.

Phoebe**: **Well, maybe that's what he's trying to do to Piper, get into her mind somehow. I mean, if that's where the spell is.

Prue**: **Then that's probably where he's looking for it. And if he can get into her mind, then why can't we? (She starts flipping through the Book of Shadows.)

[Cut to Halliwell Hospital in Piper's mind. Piper is asleep in a bed. She has cuts and bruises on her face. Plaster waves something under her nose and she wakes up quickly.]

Alastair**: **Easy, easy. (Piper groans.) You've had a terrible accident.

Piper**: **What did you do to me?

Alastair**: **You got hit by a car. The driver said you didn't even try to get out of the way. Piper, this delusion that you somehow have magical powers is going to get you killed some day.

Piper**: **Shove it. Where are my sisters?

Alastair**: **You mean your roommates. They're safe downstairs. Piper, how can I save you if you won't save yourself? You have to want to. You have to will it. Otherwise you just remain lost in this fantasy world of yours.

Piper**: **It's real, and you're just trying to confuse me.

Alastair**: **No, no, I'm trying to help you. Piper, your psychosis is based on the fervent belief that you're magical. But you know that's just an escape.

Piper**: **Escape? What escape?

Alastair**: **From some deep-seated pain, some terrible loss. Most likely the death of your grandmother. Which is, after all, when these series of episodes began. End your pain. You can do it. In one of our sessions you mentioned a poem... a spell, you called it. One that relinquishes the magical powers you think you have.

Piper**: **No. Go away.

Alastair**: **Say the spell, Piper. It'll free you, I promise you. It'll release you from all the, the crippling delusions you have.

Piper**: **Get out. Get away from me, get out!

(He stands up.)

Alastair**: **You have the power to give yourself the life you've always wanted. (He walks to the door.) All you have to do is stop putting the illusion of being a witch in front of it. (He leaves and closes the door. She throws something at it.)

Piper**: **Leo. Leo, where are you?

[Cut to the Underworld. Leo and Cole are there. Leo is trying to sense Piper. Cole is hiding behind a rock wall.]

Cole**: **(whispers) Leo.

Leo**: **She's hurt.

Cole**: **Where is she?

Leo**: **I don't know, I can't get an exact reading.

(An energy ball hits a rock near them. Cole looks around the corner and throws an energy ball at the Bounty Hunter, missing.)

Cole**: **Try harder.

Leo**: **I can't. The Source must have learned from last time, he's blocking Piper's signal.

(The Bounty Hunter throws another energy ball.)

Cole**: **Well, we have to find the Source.

Leo**: **How are we gonna do that?

Cole**: **There's only one way.

Leo**: **Cole.

(Cole steps out and the Bounty Hunter throws an energy ball at him. He falls to the ground. Two Bounty Hunters go over and drag him away.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Halliwell Hospital. Piper is lying on a bed. Leo sits down beside her.]

Leo**: **Hey.

Piper**: **Leo. Heal me, please.

Leo**: **This ought to help. (He pulls out a needle.)

Piper**: **No, not with that, with your powers.

Leo**: **If I had powers, honey, I would use them. You know that I would. (He sticks the needle into Piper.) It kills me to see you like this. (She looks at him and smiles.) What?

Piper**: **White lights. I see white lights all around you.

Leo**: **That's the painkiller.

Piper**: **No, you're my Whitelighter.

Leo**: **Dr. Alastair says there's a way for you to get better. Is that true? (He wipes a bit of blood off Piper's lip.)

Piper**: **I-I don't...

Leo**: **If it were then we can be together. We wouldn't have to keep sneaking around, breaking the rules.

Piper**: **Rules? But we're married.

Leo**: **No, only in your fantasy world. But it doesn't have to be that way. If you were to get better, then we could be married for real. And have that little girl that you've been dreaming about in the future. Come on, I wanna show you something. (He picks her up.)

[Cut to the Underworld. The two bounty hunters walk in the cave. The Oracle walks over to them.]

Oracle**: **What are you doing here? Leave now.

Bounty #1**: **I don't think so.

(They drop Cole on the ground. The Oracle smiles.)

Bounty #2**: **Tell the Source we've captured Belthazor.

Oracle**: **Leave him. I'll make sure you get the credit.

Bounty #2**: **We're not going without our bounty.

Oracle**: **Then you'll wait.

(The Oracle walks over to Alastair/The Source.)

Alastair/The Source**: **I have a surprise for you, Piper.

[Cut to Halliwell Hospital. Alastair opens the door to a beautiful garden.]

Alastair**: **One that I think will help you.

(Leo wheels Piper out in a wheelchair. Two butterflies flutter near her and she holds out her hand.)

Leo**: **You see, there's magic in the real world too.

Alastair**: **Your friends have come to visit you.

(Becca, Wendy and some other women walk up to her.)

Becca**: **Piper, how are you?

Piper**: **Becca?

Becca**: **It's so good to see you again, we've missed you.

(Wendy shows Piper her baby.)

Wendy**: **We've got so much to catch up on.

Piper**: **Wendy, when did you have your baby?

Wendy**: **Just after the shower. Don't you remember? Do you wanna hold her? Here. (She puts the baby in Piper's arms.) Isn't the outfit you bought her just adorable?

(Piper starts to cry.)

Becca**: **What's the matter, honey? Why are you crying?

Alastair**: **I think it's probably best if you all go now.

Becca**: **But we just got here. And everyone's so excited to finally see her again.

Alastair**: **I'm sorry. You understand.

(Wendy takes away her baby. Piper cries. They all say bye and leave.)

Leo**: **You can have this life, Piper. We can have it together. You already know how to get it for us. It's the only way you'll ever get out of here. To free yourself once and for all, to free us.

Piper**: **The spell.

Leo**: **Yes. The spell. (He hands her a pen and paper.) Try to remember it. Exactly. (He kisses the top of her head and walks away.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe have the Book of Shadows open to a page. Prue lights some candles.]

Phoebe**: **Are we sure we wanna do this?

Prue**: **This was your idea, remember?

Phoebe**: **Well, in the abstract, yeah, but, uh, I have enough trouble being in my head let alone someone else's.

Prue**: **Well, our minds won't actually be in Piper's body, just our consciousness. Kinda like astral projection.

Phoebe**: **Okay, so the spell gets us into her head. And after that?

Prue**: **We use the reversal spell to get us out. Are you ready? (They kneel inside a circle of candles.) We're not about to lose our sister.

(They join hands.)

Prue, Phoebe**: **"Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine; We meld our souls and journey to the one whose thoughts we wish we knew."

(They collapse on the floor.)

[Cut to Piper's mind. Garden. Phoebe and Prue pop in the scene.]

Prue**: **It worked.

Phoebe**: **Either that or we're in Mary Poppins' head.

(Prue turns to see Piper.)

Prue**: **Piper. (They run over to her.) Piper. We're gonna get you outta here. Okay, I have the spell.

Piper**: **No, no more spells.

Phoebe**: **Piper, honey, it's us, it's your sisters.

Piper**: **I don't have any sisters. Go away, leave me alone!

(Alastair storms out of the house.)

Alastair**: **You're too late. Her nightmare's about to end.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Piper's mind. Garden. Two doctors have a hold of Phoebe and Prue.]

Alastair**: **Keep 'em here. I want them to witness this. They're no threat. Their powers don't work here.

Prue**: **Oh, yeah? (She narrows her eyes at the spell in Piper's hands. Nothing happens. The doctor jerks her.) Ow!

Alastair**: **Pain, however, you do feel. And will, after she recites the spell thrice. Once for each of your powers.

(Leo walks out.)

Phoebe**: **Leo. Help Piper, get her outta here.

Alastair**: **Yes, Leo, by all means.

(Leo wheels her down the path.)

Leo**: **It's okay. Piper, honey, just say the words and everything will be all right.

(Phoebe and Paige try to escape from the doctors grip.)

Prue**: **No!

Piper**: **"From whence they came return them now..."

Phoebe**: **Piper, don't!

Prue: Please, Piper, don't.

Piper**: **"Vanish the words, vanish our powers..."

Phoebe**: **Don't trust them, they're trying to steal our powers!

Alastair**: **Don't listen to them.

Leo**: **They're still delusional.

Alastair**: **You're not.

Leo**: **Not anymore.

Alastair**: **Just two more times.

[Cut to the cave in the Underworld.]

Alastair/The Source**: **You'll set yourself free. (Leo looks around the corner.) Say the spell, Piper. You know you want to.

Leo**: **Come on, Cole, wake up. (He orbs out and orbs back in front of the two Bounty Hunters.) How you doing? (He orbs back out. The Bounty Hunter throws an energy ball, vanquishing the other Bounty Hunter. Leo orbs in behind the Bounty Hunter, taps him on the shoulder and knocks him out. Leo races over to Cole.) Cole, hurry up, wake up.

Oracle**: **(to Alastair/The Source) Finish this, you're in danger.

(The Bounty Hunter stands up. Cole wakes up and throws an energy ball at the Bounty Hunter, vanquishing him.)

Leo**: **Piper.

(He runs over and the Oracle tries to stop him. He pushes her out of the way. He tries to get to Piper but a protective shield pushes him across the room. Cole throws an energy ball at Alastair/The Source but the shield protects him. He throws another and another.)

[Cut to the garden in Piper's mind.]

Piper**: **"Vanish our powers."

Alastair**: **One last time.

(Phoebe elbows the doctor and trips him.)

Phoebe**: **Now!

(Prue moves her head and Phoebe punches the other doctor.)

[Cut to the cave. Cole throws many energy balls at Alastair/The Source.]

Oracle**: **Break the connection or he'll kill you!

[Cut to the garden. Phoebe kicks Alastair.]

Alastair**: **I told you, you're too late.

[Cut to the cave. Cole throws another energy ball and Alastair/The Source flies back.]

[Cut to the garden. Alastair, Leo and the doctors disappear.]

[Cut to the cave. Alastair/The Source stands up and touches his bleeding side. He screams and changes back into the Source. Cole gets a large energy ball ready.]

Oracle**: **No!

(She runs in front of the Source and Cole throws the energy ball, vanquishing the Oracle. The Source flames out.)

[Cut to the garden.]

Prue**: **Piper, please, don't do this. Our magic is a gift. You can't just throw it away.

Piper**: **"From whence they came, return them now."

[Cut to the cave. Leo holds his hands next to Piper's head.]

[Cut to the garden. Leo pops in the scene.]

Leo**: **Piper, don't. (He goes over to her.) Listen to your sisters, trust them. Trust me, don't say the spell, don't relinquish your powers.

(Leo heals her wound. She looks around and points to Leo.)

Piper**: **(normal) Are you really my husband?

Leo**: **(Laughs.) Yes.

Piper**: **And that would make you two… really my sisters.

Phoebe**: **Whether you like it or not. (Hits her leg.)

Piper**: **And so that demon… is gone? (Prue nods.) Thank God, (she stands up) because that guy was freaking me out.

Phoebe**: **Whattaya say we click our heals and get out of this crazy joint? Uh, no offense.

Piper**: **That's okay. (She watches some butterflies fly past.) My life has always been a little crazy.

[Scene: Manor. Piper runs down the stairs and goes through all the rooms. Prue, Phoebe, Leo and Cole come down the stairs.]

Prue**: **Is something wrong?

Piper**: **No, everything is just right.

Leo**: **Well, the good news is you won't have to deal with the Source any time soon because Cole hurt him pretty bad.

Cole**: **Not bad enough though. He'll be back.

Phoebe**: **So, he's gone for now isn't he? First time in a long time. I think we should take advantage of that.

Cole**: **Why, Miss Halliwell, are you trying to seduce me? (He pulls her in.)

Phoebe**: **Always.

Piper**: **Ew.

(Leo laughs. Phoebe and Cole run up the stairs.)

Prue**: **Okay, and I'm just gonna... go to the store, get some milk, or… something. (She leaves.)

Leo**: **Sure you're okay?

Piper**: **Yeah. You know, I-I'm never gonna stop wanting a normal life, but you know what? I think that's the one thing that actually keeps me sane.

Leo**: **Well, you deserve a normal life, Piper. We both do. And maybe we'll get that when we vanquish the Source once and for all.

Piper**: **And who knows. Maybe someday I can have a baby shower of my own. What do you think?

Leo**: **Well, in that case... (He picks her up.) We need to practice a little.

Piper**: **Leo! (They orb out.)

End


	3. Black as Cole

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Piper are there. Piper is pacing, while Prue looks through the Book of Shadows.]

Prue:A demon who likes to kill witches. Well, that narrows it down to about every page in the Book.

Piper:We have one clue. We know he likes to use an athame.

Prue**: **How does that help?

Piper:Well, it means he has hands. Keep flipping.

Prue:So apparently you and Leo are thinking about having a baby.

Piper:Where did you hear that from?

Prue:From Phoebe. (Piper rolls her eyes.)

Piper:No, we aren't.

Prue:Really? Don't you want to? Not to be nosey but I'd like to know if I'm going to be an aunt.

(Piper sighs.)

Piper:You're not going to be an aunt, all right? At least not any time soon, it's too risky. It would be in constant danger around us.

Paige:What does Leo think?

Piper:Leo thinks that there's enough magic around here we'd be able to protect it.

Prue:Maybe he's right.

Piper**: **Maybe he's not.

Prue:(She flips a couple more pages.) You know, it's not like having a baby isn't hard enough even without demons attacking. But for what it's worth, there are ways of seeing what it's like before you actually have one.

Piper:Mm-hmm, great. Well, the next time you pass a baby rental, pick one up for Leo.

Prue:I will.

(Leo orbs in.)

Piper: (startled.) Ah.

Leo:So did you find anything out?

Piper:Uh, yeah, I scryed for the location of the demon using the slime from the last victim, and Phoebe and Cole are checking it out.

Leo**: **Alright, well, I hope that it pans out because with two dead witches, they're pretty concerned Up There.

Prue:Yeah, well, we're very concerned down here, too.

(The phone rings. Piper answers it.)

Piper:Hello?

[Cut to an alley. Phoebe and Cole are walking down it. Phoebe's talking to Piper on her phone.]

Phoebe**: **We're at Battery and Clay but there's no sign of any demons.

[Cut to the attic.]

Piper:Okay, I'll scry for him again. Talk to Prue. (She hands Prue the phone.)

Prue:Hey Phoebe. How's it going?

Phoebe**: **Other than this demon hunt, peachy keen.

(Prue smiles.)

(Piper scrys and the crystal points to a place on the map.)

Piper:Battery and Clay. He's still there.

Prue:Piper says he's still there.

[Cut to Phoebe and Cole.]

Phoebe:Piper says he's still here somewhere.

(Suddenly, a black painted demon with a green face drops down behind them. He throws out a string of slime and it wraps around Phoebe's leg. She drops the phone. Phoebe screams and the demon pulls the slime, lifting her up. Cole grabs a hold of Phoebe's arms.)

Cole:Hold on.

Phoebe:I can't. (Cole starts to lose his grip and holds onto her fingers. Phoebe looks at Cole and nods.)

Cole:3,2,1. (Cole lets go of one hand and throws an energy ball at the demon. It explodes and green goo splats all over Cole and Phoebe. They are sent flying across the alley and land on a pile of clothes. They laugh.)

Phoebe:We have to stop meeting like this.

Cole:Marry me.

(Phoebe stops laughing.)

Phoebe:What?

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe and Cole walk in from the front door, still covered in slime.]

Cole:Don't you think we should talk about this?

Phoebe:Talk about what?

(Prue comes down the stairs.)

Prue:Wow, looks like you two got a juicy one.

Phoebe:Yeah, but unfortunately not the one that kills witches.

Prue:How do you know?

Cole:Because upper level demons have a human form, and they bleed, red, not green. (Phoebe heads up the stairs.) Where are you going?

Phoebe:I'm going up to take a shower first, and then I'm going to check the Book of Shadows. I wanna I.D. this demon that I'm wearing, try to find some answers.

Cole:Speaking of unanswered questions…

Phoebe:There is a demon on the loose, Cole, we don't have time for this.

Cole:Shouldn't we make time for it?

Phoebe:No, not now we shouldn't.

Prue:What are you guys talking about?

Phoebe:Nothing.

Cole:Nothing.

Phoebe:Please, Cole, let's just focus on vanquishing the demon.

Cole:Fine. I'll, uh, go see what I can find out. (He shimmers out.)

Prue:Honey, did you two have a fight?

Phoebe**: **No, he just... nevermind.

(Phoebe walks up the stairs.)

[Scene: Alley. A witch is there. A demon who looks similar to Belthazor, shimmers in.]

Demon:Witch. (The witch screams. He goes to her and covers her mouth. He looks at the symbol on her necklace.) You're next.

(He stabs her with an athame and she drops to the ground. He changes into a man and pokes the athame in his belt. He walks over to a pay phone and dials 911.)

Man:Yes, I would like to report a terrible murder. Uh, a beautiful young woman in the alley behind the Canon Theatre. (A guy walks into the alley.)

Guy:Hey, you gonna be long? (The man looks at him.) What are you, deaf? I need to use the phone.

Man:(in phone) Hold on. (He puts the phone down and throws an energy ball at the guy. He picks the phone back up.) Hurry please, before anyone else gets hurt. (He shimmers out.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there. Phoebe has the Book of Shadows open to the black and green demon.]

Phoebe:Okay, so the demon that Cole and I nailed is a Scavenger demon. Apparently he feeds on the remains of other demons victims. Nice, huh?

Piper:Well, that explains why we scryed for him accidentally. (Phoebe continues to flip through the Book.) Um, are you gonna tell me what happened out there?

****Phoebe**: **There's not much to tell. The demon jumped in behind us –

Piper:That's… not what I meant. What happened between you and Cole?

Phoebe:Oh, yeah, that. Um…I'm not exactly sure. He asked me to marry him.

Piper:What? He-he did what? He did?

Phoebe**: **More or less.

Piper:Well, what did you say?

Phoebe**: **I didn't know what to say. I was too surprised. I mean, with all my power of premonition and I never saw that one coming.

Piper:Uh, wow, I-I don't think a witch is allowed to marry a demon. Honey, we can't have a demon in the family.

Phoebe:Piper that is the least of my concerns right now.

Piper:Well, don't kid yourself. If you decide to go through with this, it's gonna be a source of huge concerns. Especially for them. (She points up.)

Phoebe:I have to be concerned with my own concerns. (Piper sits down on next to Phoebe.) I love Cole, you know I do, but demon stuff aside, I never thought of myself as the marrying type. You know, it's not something I fantasized about. Ever.

Piper:So then, what are you gonna tell him?

Phoebe:I don't know.

Piper:Well, you're gonna have to tell him something because a question like that doesn't go away by itself.

Phoebe:Are you sure?

Piper:Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

(They laugh. Cole shimmers in.)

Cole:Hey.

Phoebe:Hey.

Piper:I'll be… downstairs. (She gets up and leaves the room.)

Cole:I couldn't find out who the demon was but at least I ruled out any usual suspects.

Phoebe:Any idea of who it could be?

Cole:No, just another upper level demon trying to build a reputation by killing witches to move up the ladder. Anyway, I guess I'll keep checking. (He starts to leave. Phoebe stands up.)

Phoebe:No, Cole, wait. We should talk.

Cole:Alright.

Phoebe:It's just hard.

Cole:It's just me.

Phoebe:Okay, let me ask you a question. (She walks over to him.) When you, you know, proposed… did you mean to? Or did it just come out in the heat of the moment?

Cole:Well, does that matter?

Phoebe**:** Well, yeah. It matters to me.

Cole:It just came out in the heat of the moment.

Phoebe:Oh.

Cole:But that doesn't mean that once I said it I wasn't serious because I-I-I was, I still am.

Phoebe:Cole…

Cole:Phoebe, listen to me. I know it was crazy to ask, and I know it doesn't make any sense because of who we are but that shouldn't matter. If it did we never would have fallen in love in the first place. I love you, Phoebe, and I don't know where we go from here but, I do know where ever it is, I want it to be with you.

(They hear a baby cry from downstairs.)

Phoebe:Is that a baby crying?

[Cut to the living room. Prue and Piper are there. Prue is holding plastic baby. A crying noise is coming out of it.]

Prue:I told you I'd rent one.

Piper:Well, I didn't think that you could. Where did you get it?

Pure:The clinic.

Piper:Great. Take it back.

(Phoebe and Cole walk in.)

Phoebe:What's going on?

Prue:Piper and Leo wanted to try out having a baby before actually having one, so I got them a mechanical baby. They use them in parenting classes.

Phoebe:Wow, it sounds so real.

Piper:And so annoying. I appreciate the thought, Prue, but we are on a demon hunt and the last thing I want to do is protect a fake baby.

Prue:Really? (She throws it up in the air. Piper freezes it.) See? Your instincts were to save it.

Piper:My instincts were to shut it up.

Prue:The doll has a sensor. If you just hold it, it'll stop crying.

Piper:But I don't want to.

Prue:Come on, try it. If it doesn't work I'll take it back. Promise.

(Piper sighs. She unfreezes the baby and catches it. Phoebe puts her arms around Piper.)

Phoebe:Okay, now you just rock it gently. (She helps her rock it.)

Piper:Phoebe? I know how to hold a baby; that is not the issue, thank you. (Phoebe lets go.)

Prue:Give it a shot. What have you got to lose?

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo:Another witch has been killed.

Prue:Oh, no.

Leo:Yeah, the police found her body at the Canon Theater.

Piper:Well, we should go there and see what we can find out.

Phoebe:We've gotta call Morris on the way. Make sure he can get us in. (to Cole) And no you cannot come. Someone might recognize you from when you posed as a DA.

Cole:I don't get to go anywhere anymore.

Leo:(to Piper) Where'd you get it? (He laughs.)

Piper:It's Prue's.

Prue:No, it's yours. You need to figure it out. (She leaves.)

Piper:Yeah, _Daddy_. (She gives him the baby.) Figure it out. Excuse me.(She leaves.)

(Leo looks at it. It continues to cry. He goes over to Cole and gives him a look.)

**Cole: **Don't look at me. (He walks away.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Alley. Police are now at the crime scene. Darryl, Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in the alley.]

Darryl:Look, I can't guarantee much this time. Just promise me you'll stay on the French.

Phoebe:We promise.

Prue:So what do we know?

Darryl:Man called 911 from that pay phone, reported he found a body.

(Piper sees black scorch marks on the wall.)

Piper:Looks like she wasn't the only victim. Scorch mark. Definitely demonic. Looks like one of Cole's, actually.

Phoebe:Oh, it's too bad Cole can't check it out. He'd probably be able to tell us who did it. Is anyone from the DA office here?

(Darryl points to the man who murdered the witch.)

Darryl:Yeah, that guy over there's an ADA. He's interviewing one of the victim's friends. They also found this on the victim. (He pulls out the necklace the witch was wearing.)

Piper:The triple crescent.

Darryl:Yeah, does this mean something to you?

Piper: It's an ancient Wiccan symbol, a cousin to the triquetra.

Prue:Could be the mark of a coven.

Phoebe:A coven someone's trying to wipe out. We have to figure out who else is in it.

Prue:Maybe the victim's friend.

Phoebe:Only one way to find out.

Darryl:Phoebe, French, okay?

Phoebe:French.

[Cut to the man and the victim's friend.]

Man:And she hadn't complained about any disgruntled friends, co-workers, ex-boyfriends?

Woman:No. Carrie was a beautiful person, everyone loved her.

(He takes a business card out and hands it to her.)

Man:If you think of anything else at all, please, don't hesitate to call.

(She nods. He walks away. She starts to walk away. Phoebe comes up to her.)

Phoebe:I like your necklace.

Woman:Do I know you?

Phoebe:No, but you might know of me. (whispers in her ear) The Charmed Ones. You and Carrie were in the same coven?

Woman:Yes.

Phoebe:And your mark is the triple crescent. (She touches the necklace and has a premonition of the Belthazor look-a-like, stabbing this woman.)

Woman:What is it? Are you alright?

(Prue and Piper race over to Phoebe.)

Prue:What happened? What did you see?

Phoebe:The demon. He's after her.

Piper:Where?

Phoebe:Uh... By the steps in some park. I think it was like an old amphitheatre or something.

Woman:I know that. That's in Stanley Arboreta. I walk past it everyday on the way to work.

Prue:What did the demon look like?

Phoebe:Like Belthazor. Not exactly like him, just similar.

(The man walks over to them.)

Man:What the hell is going on here? This is a murder investigation. Who are these people?

Darryl:I'll get rid of them. Come on, ladies, move along. First time I ask nicely.

Piper:We're going, mister.

(They all leave.)

[Scene: Next morning. Stanley Arboretum. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and the woman (Susan) are walking along.]

Susan:I don't understand. If you know the demon is meant to attack here, shouldn't we go someplace else?

Prue:Not if we want to get rid of him for good.

Susan**: **A spell?

Piper:No, the only way to vanquish an upper level demon is with the potion of his own flesh.

Susan:Sounds like you've done this before.

Phoebe:Once. On my fiancée.

Prue:Your fiancée?

Phoebe:Yeah, I just wanted to hear how it sounded.

Piper:And?

Phoebe:Kinda weird.

Piper:Yeah.

(They stop walking.)

Phoebe:Okay, let's review. I play decoy, demon attacks. Piper freezes, Prue, you slice and dice until we get the demon sushi. And then we get out of there. Everybody ready?

(Prue takes a knife out of her pocket and holds it up.)

Phoebe:(to Susan) Okay, I'm gonna need your coat and your hat. (She takes off her hat and coat and hands them to Phoebe.) Oh, and your necklace.

(Susan takes off her necklace and gives it to Phoebe.)

Piper:Okay, we've gotta get Susan some place safe. (Phoebe puts on Susan's coat.) Leo! (Leo orbs in.) Hi, honey, could you orb Susan out of here?

Leo:Sure. Any place in mind?

Phoebe:Hmm, I don't think home is a good idea. (She puts on Susan's hat.)

Prue:There's an unrented loft down the street from the Manor, you should take her there.

Leo:Alright, take my hand. (Susan does so.)

Prue:Where's the baby?

(Leo turns around to show the baby strapped to his back in a carrier.)

Leo:See? We can make this work.

Piper:Go away and you drop Robo-kid off at the manor. Please, thank you. (He orbs out with Susan.) Okay, we gotta do this fast because this demon won't stay frozen for long. Ready? (Prue and Phoebe nod.) Let's go.

[Time lapse. Phoebe is walking through the path by herself. Prue and Piper are looking through some bushes. The demon shimmers in behind Phoebe.]

Demon:Hello, witch.

Phoebe:Goodbye... (She spins around.) Demon.

(The demon runs for her with his athame. Phoebe flips him over and Piper and Prue come out of the bushes. A woman runs out and throws a dagger at the demon. The demon shimmers out and the dagger hits a tree.)

Woman:I had him.

Piper:Who the hell are you?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and the woman are there. The woman is holding the dagger.]

Woman:He used this to kill my fiancée. It's a ceremonial knife. The demon left it behind after the struggle. I've been hunting for the last year and a half. It's all I care about.

Cole:May I?

(The woman look at him and then at Piper and Phoebe. They nod and she hands the dagger to Cole.)

Phoebe:Look familiar?

Cole:It's one used by the brotherhood.

Piper:Emma, do you know why the demon wanted to kill your fiancé?

Emma:Because Andrew was a witch.

Piper:Are you a witch too?

Emma:No. But after Andrew died, I studied his books and devoted myself to the craft.

Phoebe:To continue his work?

Emma:To track down his killer.

Prue:And you just happened to be in the park at the same time the demon was going to attack Susan?

Emma:I know his MO. I know when he kills a witch, he goes after the entire coven.

Piper:You've taught yourself well. But still, if we hadn't come along we would have lost you both.

Emma:Vengeance empowers me.

Cole:But it won't save you. Your desire for revenge is keeping you from the truth. You want the demon vanquished, my advice is to stand back and let the Charmed Ones handle it.

Emma:This is my fight.

Cole:Then you shall lose it.

Phoebe:Cole's right. You should trust us. Trust that we want the same thing you do.

Emma:It's just, his face has haunted me ever since Andrew died. It's the face of pure evil. I can't let him get away.

Piper:Why don't you scry for him again while we prepare the vanquishing potion. Once we get a piece of his flesh, he's dust.

Phoebe:We'll get him. I swear we'll get him.

(The baby cries from the other room.)

Piper:Ignore that.

(Prue hits her lightly.)

Prue:Piper!

Piper:Alright. Excuse me. (She leaves the room.)

Emma:She has a baby?

Prue:Actually, she's not sure yet.

Emma:Hmm.

[Scene: Office. The man is walking down the hallway talking to a woman.]

Man:Inspector Morris, he's based down town. Now, I want you to get in touch with his captain and tell him his office wants to see all of his recent case files.

Woman:Got it.

Man:Look, in fact, go make the request in person, this way they can't duck you on the phone.

Woman:I'll be back as soon as I can.

Man:That's okay, take your time. (The woman walks away and the man walks into his office. He turns to his shadow on the wall.) I'm gonna lure the witch here. So I'm gonna need you to stand guard in case the ones who ambushed me show up. You understand? (The shadow nods.) Fortunately they won't recognize me in my human form. Your old boss Belthazor, he was right about one thing, posing as a DA's a perfect cover. Leave me.

(The shadow disappears.)

[Scene: A loft. Leo and Susan are there.]

Susan:How much longer do you think I'll have to stay here?

Leo:Well, I talked to your Whitelighter but my instincts tell me that everyone in your coven should break the routine until the threat is over.

(Susan's phone rings.)

Susan:Excuse me. (She answers it.) Hello?

Man:Miss Coleman, this is the assistant district attorney Sikes.

Leo:Who is it?

Susan:ADA. Uh, I'm sorry, yes, hi.

Sikes:I'm calling because I've received new evidence and I'd like to talk to you about it if that's alright.

Susan:Uh, okay, when?

Sikes:Can you come over to the office now?

Susan:(to Leo) He wants me to come in.

Leo:Okay.

Susan:Alright, I'll be there.

Sikes:I'll be waiting.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Emma is scrying. Phoebe and Cole are sitting on a chair looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Emma:I-I feel the crystal pulling; he's still in the area.

Phoebe:Well, I can't find him in the Book anywhere.

Cole:Did you notice how he vanished? Did he smoke out, flame out?

Phoebe:Actually, he shimmered... like Belthazor.

Emma:Wait, I think I found him.

Phoebe:Where?

Emma:He's at, uh, Prescott and...

Phoebe:Pine.

Emma:How'd you know?

Phoebe:That's where we are.

Emma:Wait, he's here in the house?

Cole:I'll go check upstairs. You find your sisters, get ready.

[Scene: Office. Leo and Susan arrive.]

Susan**: **Hello?

(Sikes comes out of his office.)

Sikes:Ah, Miss Coleman. Who's this?

Leo:I'm a friend. Is it a problem?

Sikes:No, no, no problem at all. Um, why don't you just wait over there and uh, I'll let you know when it's over. (Leo sits down.) Right this way. (He takes her in his office and shuts the door.)

(Leo sees the shadow demon go under the door.)

[Cut inside the office. Sikes pushes Susan against the door and holds up his athame. Leo orbs in and knocks him out. Leo orbs out with Susan.]

[Cut to the Manor. Cole runs down the stairs.]

Cole:Phoebe? (Phoebe races in.) He's not upstairs.

Phoebe:He's not downstairs either.

(Leo orbs in with Susan.)

Leo:It's the ADA.

Phoebe:Sikes?

Leo:He tried to kill her, I don't know if he followed us here or not.

(Sikes shimmers in.)

Phoebe:Watch out! (Sikes throws an energy ball at them. They duck. Cole throws an energy ball at Sikes.) Take her upstairs.

(Leo and Susan run up the stairs.)

Sikes:You're gonna have to do better than that.

(Sikes changes into his demon form. Prue, Piper and Emma run in. Piper freezes him.)

Piper:Hurry, slice him.

(Prue runs over with a knife. She pulls a face. She slices a piece of flesh off his arm. It drops on the floor and she picks it up.)

Prue:Got it.

(Sikes unfreezes and hits Prue. Phoebe goes over to her. Sikes throws an energy ball and Cole pushes Piper and Emma out of the way. The energy ball hits the fake baby on the table. Cole

turns into Belthazor.)

Sikes:Belthazor, we meet at last.

Belthazor:But not for long.

(They throw an energy ball and it hits together. The house shakes.)

Sikes:We'll finish this later. (Sikes shimmers out.)

Piper:Is everybody okay?

(Piper and Emma stand up.)

Phoebe:I'm okay. Emma?

Emma:He's not the demon who killed my fiancé. (She points to Belthazor.) He is.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Continued from before. Belthazor has turned back into Cole.]

Emma:He's a killer. What's the matter with you people?

Piper:Emma, I know you're upset but you have to understand.

Emma:Let go of me.

Phoebe:You're making a huge mistake. He's not who you think he is.

Emma:He's the demon who killed my fiancée and that is all I need to know. (She pushes her way to the table.)

Piper:Whoa, whoa, hey!

(Emma grabs the dagger and throws it at Cole. He catches it before it stabs him.)

Emma:How can you protect a murderer? How can you live with yourself? (She storms out of the house.)

Prue:Is she right? Are you the one who killed him?

Phoebe:Now's not the time, we need to worry about Sikes. We got what we need, you guys work on the vanquishing potion.

(Piper grabs the flesh and she and Prue head for the kitchen.)

Phoebe:We need to talk.

[Cut to Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe and Cole walk in.]

Cole:Don't tell me you're scared of me.

Phoebe:No, don't be ridiculous.

Cole:That's good. Because I think Emma's right. I am the one who killed her fiancé, this is mine. (He holds up the athame..) I don't even remember doing it. I don't even remember what he looked like. It didn't matter what they looked like, it only mattered that I did what I was told. He was a witch; the Source viewed him as a threat.

Phoebe**: **Shh... You don't have to explain yourself to me.

Cole:Yes I do.

Phoebe:No, you don't. I know who you were, who you used to be. And that's not the person you are anymore.

Cole:I know. Belthazor still exists inside of me, that hasn't changed, nor does it change what I've done.

Phoebe:But just think of all the good you've done since then.

Cole:Hm. Doesn't balance out, doesn't even come close. And now the very thing I've tried so hard not to be is the very thing that I might have to become.

Phoebe:What do you mean?

Cole:Sikes has done a good job of emulating me, emulating Belthazor, which means if the potion doesn't work. the only way to destroy him is for me to turn into Belthazor.

Phoebe:Yeah, but afterwards you'll turn back into Cole.

Cole:I may not be able to. To stop him I'll have to embrace my demonic self completely. There may be no coming back from that.

Phoebe:Well, then we'll just have to make sure that potion works very well. Won't we? I'll be back. (She grabs her purse.)

Cole:Where are you going?

Phoebe:To find Emma. Try to explain.

Cole:It won't make any difference.

Phoebe:Well, it will if I can keep her out of the craziness, keep her from getting hurt.

Cole:I'm more concerned of keeping you out of the craziness, keep you from getting hurt. You still have some of that Belthazor vanquishing potion left, don't you?

Phoebe:Yes, but...

Cole:Get it, just in case. It might be the only way to stop me.

(Cole leaves the room. Phoebe opens her drawer and pulls out a potion. She puts it in her purse.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Prue and Piper are making the potion. The table is covered in herbs and ingredients.]

Piper:Okay, then we just need the pigs feet; over there by the mandrake root.

Prue:Poor piggy. They're sensitive creatures, you know. Smart too.

Piper:Yeah, not that one. (Prue puts the pig feet in the potion and flames shoot up.) Okay, so

all we need to do is drop in the Sikes flesh. (She gradually steps away from the potion.) Right, go ahead and drop it in.

(Prue adds the flesh and the potion explodes. She falls to the ground. Piper giggles.)

Prue:You did that on purpose didn't you?

Piper:Yeah! (Piper helps her up.) Hey, it happened to me last year.

(Cole races in.)

Cole:You girls alright?

Piper:Yeah, just doing a little sisterly bonding, that's all. Where's Phoebe? The potion will be ready in a couple of minutes.

Cole:Yeah, she wanted to talk to Emma, explain things

Prue**: **Good luck.

Cole:Look, I don't need the guilt from you, okay, I've got enough of my own to deal with.

Prue:What, and you think that covers it? What you did?

Piper:Don't Prue.

Prue**: **Don't what? He killed a man, are you condoning that?

Piper:No, of course not. But it's just not that simple anymore. He can't change the past and you know how much good he's helped us to do. That's who he is now and it's about time you accepted that.

(Moment of silence.)

Cole:(to Piper) Thank you. Do you want me to help you find Sikes?

Piper:Can you?

Cole:If he's still emulating me, all I have to do is figure out what I'd do next.

Prue:Which would be...?

Cole:Go after the Charmed Ones.

Piper:That's nice.

Cole:First I'd have to regroup somewhere. Tend to my cut.

Piper:The mausoleum?

Cole:Except Sikes will anticipate that. He'll be expecting you to come after him which means he'll be probably be lying and wait. Maybe set up some kind of trap.

Piper:One that you can identify. (Cole nods.) So let's go.

Cole:Don't you need Phoebe?

Prue:All we need is this. (She holds up the viles of potion.)

Piper: Besides, it's better to keep Emma away from the action. (Leo walks in with the baby. It has scorch marks on it and is crying strangely.) Oh, honey, what happened?

Leo:Sikes. I guess you were right.

Piper:Oh, sweetie, I didn't wanna be right. I'm sorry. We're gonna go after Sikes so we should probably orb Susan out of here just to be safe. (She kisses him on the cheek and leaves the kitchen.)

(Prue and Cole follow. Leo holds the baby out in front of him and its leg falls off.)

[Scene: Street. Phoebe pulls up on the side of the road. Emma is walking down the sidewalk. Phoebe gets out of the car.]

Phoebe:Emma, Emma. Emma, please, I need to talk to you. (Emma stops.) Look, I know that there is nothing I can say that can change what happened. But I think there is something that may help. I want you to know that Cole has dedicated his life to good now. (She walks off. Phoebe follows.) And I'm not saying that it excuses what he did.

Emma:Damn right it doesn't.

Phoebe:All I'm saying is the demon you're searching for no longer exists.

Emma:Oh my god. Who are you trying to kid? Are you blind? Did you not see what he turned into? That monster still exists whether you wanna believe it or not.

Phoebe:Technically yes, but...

Emma:Not technically, actually. He's alive and I'm not gonna rest until he's dead no matter what you say.

Phoebe:All that would do is keep him from doing future good and put your life at risk in the process. Emma, please, please, just let it go.

Emma:Let it go? Have you ever lost someone? To evil, I mean.

Phoebe:Yes.

Emma:And did you just let it go?

(Emma walks away.)

[Cut to the mausoleum. Cole, Piper and Prue walk down the stairs.]

Piper:Any sign of him?

Cole:No.

(They reach the bottom of the stairs and Cole pulls Prue back.)

Piper:What?

Cole:Trap. Back up.

(Cole picks up a candle and throws it on the ground. It explodes and the whole floor is covered in flames. It disappears. Cole runs across the room and looks around.)

Piper:Where is he?

Cole:I don't know.

Prue:Why would he set a trap for us and not be here?

Cole:Unless this is just a distraction.

Piper: What do you mean distraction? You said he was after us.

Cole:I was wrong. He's after me. And the best way to get to me is through...

Prue:Phoebe.

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe walks in through the front door.]

Phoebe:Cole?

(Sikes shimmers in behind her and grabs her around the neck. She gasps and drops her purse. He

points an athame at her.)

Sikes:Close.

Phoebe:What do you want?

Sikes:Same thing you do. Only I call him Belthazor. (He looks at the potion that has fallen out of her purse.) Accept I don't need a potion to vanquish him. I just need you.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Piper, Paige and Cole walk in. They see Phoebe's purse on the floor.]

Piper**: **Phoebe.

Cole:I'll check upstairs, you check downstairs.

[Cut to the attic. Sikes has Phoebe tied to a chair.]

Sikes:You must be something very special, turn a demon. Something very special indeed. (He touches her neck with the athame.) Unfortunately though, when you made him less evil, you made him less powerful. Hmm, I wonder, are you gonna have the same affect on me after I kill him? (Cole walks in.) Well, well, well. The mighty Belthazor. You don't disappoint. I knew you'd figure out what I was up to... sooner or later. (He points the athame at her neck.)

Phoebe:Cole, get outta here. He won't hurt me. He's bluffing.

Cole, Sikes:I can't take that chance.

Sikes:Ooh, it's kinda eerie, isn't it? How I know you better than you know yourself. The student has surpassed his mentor.

Cole:I was never your mentor, Sikes.

Sikes:By reputation you were. By your legend. It'll be an honour to kill you. (He tucks his athame in his belt.) And assume your rightful place in the hierarchy.

(Cole looks at Phoebe. She shakes her head.)

Cole:Remember what I told you? What I asked you to do?

Phoebe:Cole, please, don't.

(Cole screams and turns into Belthazor. Sikes turns into his demon form. Belthazor throws an energy ball at Sikes.)

[Cut to downstairs.]

Piper:Did you hear that?

[Cut to the attic. Belthazor and Sikes start fighting.]

[Cut to downstairs. Piper and Paige run up the stairs.]

[Cut to the attic. Sikes tries to strangle Belthazor.]

Sikes:Die!

Phoebe:Cole?

(Cole embraces his demonic self completely. He pushes Sikes up and he hits the roof. Belthazor grabs him and pulls his athame out of his belt. They suddenly freeze. Prue and Piper have entered the room. They race over to Phoebe.)

[Cut to downstairs. Emma walks in through the front door and picks up the potion.]

[Cut to the attic. Belthazor and Sikes start to unfreeze. Prue uses her power to untie Phoebe. Belthazor pulls Sikes up and stabs him with the athame. Sikes screams and bursts into flames. He disappears. Belthazor turns to the girls.]

Phoebe:Cole? (He walks towards them with the athame.) It's over. You can turn back now. Cole, you can do it. For me, for us.

Prue:Throw the potion. Maybe it'll work on him.

(Piper holds up the potion.)

Phoebe:No, don't. Cole, please, you can do this, you're good.

(Emma runs in and throws the potion at Belthazor. Flames surround him and he screams. The flames disappear and Cole drops to his knees.)

Prue:What just happened?

Phoebe:That was the power stripping potion I made to free Cole. (She goes over to him.) Are you okay? (She hugs him. Emma picks up the athame. Phoebe sees her.) No! (She goes over to her.) You got your revenge. You killed the demon you were after. Belthazor's dead, gone forever. Cole's a human being, an Innocent.

(Emma hands Phoebe the knife.)

[Scene: P3. Prue and Piper are at the bar. Piper is writing out a check. Leo comes up to them.]

Piper: You know, this baby was your idea.

Prue:I know, that's why I'm paying for half of it. Though I still haven't quite figured out how to explain what happened to it though. (Piper hands her the check.) Thank you.

Piper:Well, at least it served its purpose.

Leo:In spades unfortunately.

Piper:Well, honey, it doesn't mean that we can't ever have children. Just, you know, we have to wait until it's safe.

Leo:Promise?

Piper:Promise. (She leans over the bar and kisses him.)

Prue:How sweet. You two should get married.

Piper: _Unlike _Phoebe and Cole?

Prue:She's my baby sister and I just want her to be happy. And Cole is a good guy now; he's even human. I guess I'll just have to try to grin and bear it. But I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that Cole killed people.

Piper:Yeah, but that wasn't Cole, it was Belthazor.

Prue:Seems like splitting hairs to me.

Leo:It's not though. He's human half had absolutely nothing to do with any of that, it was totally substicated. Phoebe's right, he's an Innocent.

Piper:The question is, what does he do now?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe's room. Phoebe is waiting around for Cole. After a while, Cole finally walks in.]

Phoebe:Cole. Oh my god, I was so worried. (She runs over and hugs him.)

Cole:Oh, I'm sorry, but I had to take a walk, and then I lost track of time and I tried to shimmer back here and I realised I, I didn't have my powers anymore.

Phoebe:But that's a good thing. Isn't that what we always wanted?

Cole:I don't know, do we? I mean, I get it that I'm finally off the Source's radar and that I don't have to worry about demons tracking me down all the time but, I-I-I'm grateful for that, don't get me wrong. It's just... (he laughs)

Phoebe:What? Come here.

(They sit on the bed.)

Cole:For all intense purposes I've been a demon for over a hundred years, it's all I've ever know. Or been. What am I supposed to do now? Who am I?

Phoebe:Well, you're still the good man I fell in love with.

Cole:But not the one you wanna marry.

Phoebe:I love you, Cole. And nothing will ever change that. But I'm not ready, not yet. And that's got more to do with me and my issues, than it does you.

Cole:I still don't know where that leaves us, especially now.

Phoebe:Well, just because you're not a demon anymore doesn't mean we can't live in sin.

(They kiss and lay down on the bed.)

**End**


	4. Muse to My Ears

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe is cutting up some vegetables. Cole walks in.]

Cole: Hey, where is everyone?

(Phoebe rips off her apron to reveal a tight black dress.)

Phoebe**: **Surprise!

Cole: You look beautiful.

Phoebe: Thank you. (She picks up two glasses of wine and hands one to Cole.) I sent everyone away. So we could celebrate.

Cole: What are we celebrating?

Phoebe: Cole, you're finally fully human. No more demon half means no more obstacles for our relationship. Yay us. (She clinks their glasses and takes a sip. Cole doesn't.) Uh, that was a toast and usually after the clinking part you take a little sip.

Cole: I don't know if sending your sisters away was a good idea. I don't have powers anymore and I can't protect you if there's an attack.

Phoebe: Well, my sisters are in calling range and more importantly, I am in kissing range. (She kisses his neck. He stops her.)

Cole: Phoebe, you don't seem to understand that with the Source injured, you might be in more danger than ever before.

Phoebe: Well, you don't seem to understand that sometimes a girl needs a night off. Now please, is there anything that I can do, (she kisses his neck) to help you relax? (She kisses his cheek.)

Cole: Well, that helps, a little. Maybe you should keep doing that. (He stops her again.) It's just that without a strong leader, there's energy in the underworld.

Phoebe: Wow, you're a sweet talker.

Cole: Demons who would normally compete for the Source's favor –

Phoebe: Will start banning together to try to take out the Source. Honey, you told me this part already.

Cole: But I'm not sure you get it. Demons hoping to replace the Source will gather factions of followers, and what better way to gain support for your faction, than to kill the infamous Charmed Ones. (The oven timer goes off.) I'll get that. (He goes over to the oven and pulls out a hot dish. He quickly puts it down.) Ah, ow! Damn it! Oh!

(Phoebe goes over to him.)

Phoebe: Is it bad? I could call for Leo.

Cole: No, no. No, it's fine. I used to be able to hold fire in the palms of my hands.

Phoebe: We vanquished half of you. That's a huge adjustment. But I promise, you'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together. (She hugs him.)

Cole: I'm serious about the factions, Phoebe. If demons join forces...

Phoebe: I promise you I'll worry about the factions first thing in the morning, but for now, I want us to join forces.

(They kiss.)

[Scene: Congressmen's office. He is practicing a speech to himself.]

Congressman: We must join forces. With those we have considered our enemies, if we are to defeat... We must join forces... Damn. (He sits down at his desk. A Muse appears, surrounded by a bright light. She looks hard at him and he gets an idea. He stands back up.) Joining forces with our friends is simple. Only by working with those we've considered our enemies will we achieve our greater goals. In the coming days we must rise above our differences if we're to reach the level of our convictions.

(He hears someone clapping and looks around. A warlock blinks in.)

Devlin: I think I can use that.

Congressman: How did you get in here? What do you want?

Devlin: Well, as you know congressmen, gathering a following requires inspiration. I want your Muse.

Muse: You can see me?

Congressman: My what?

(The Muse sees a ring on the warlock's finger.)

Muse: The Ring of Inspiration. But how did you get it?

Devlin: Oh, I think a more important question is, how will you get out of it?

(Devlin holds out his hand and the Muse gets sucked into it.)

Congressman: Who the hell are you talking to? (He heads for the door but Devlin blinks in front of him.) Please...

Devlin: Come now, I'm doing you a favor, really. There's nothing worse than an uninspired politician.

(Devlin places his hands on the side of the congressmen's face and burns him. He screams.)

**Opening Credits **

[Scene: The next morning. Manor. Kitchen. Piper's on the phone and Prue's making a cup of coffee for her.]

Piper: Uh, okay, Bev, if that's what you really want. (She takes the coffee from Prue.) Bev, take yes for an answer. I'll get back to you. (She hangs up and heads for the table. Phoebe walks in and takes Piper's coffee and sits down.) Uh, that was the last of the coffee.

(She takes a sip.)

Phoebe: I've had coffee, this is not coffee. Have you seen Cole?

Piper: Uh, he went out. He said he had some errands to run.

Phoebe: What kind of errands?

Piper: He didn't say.

Prue: How was the big date?

Phoebe: Great. Fine. (sighs) It was okay. He kept talking about demonic factions the whole time.

Piper: Well, that's probably because it's easier for him to talk about demons than what's really on his mind.

Phoebe: Which is?

Piper: Whether or not you're going to reconsider his marriage proposal now that he's just a human.

Phoebe: We talked about that and he's totally fine with it. He gets it. Why, did he say something to you?

Prue: He doesn't have to, it's written all over his face.

Piper: And, truth be told, it's... rare for a relationship to survive a rejected proposal.

Phoebe: But it wasn't rejected, it was just postponed. Guys, I'm not ready, you know that.

Piper: Mm-hm, we do, but it's not ourheart that's involved.

Prue: Or our egos for that matter. You should talk to him again.

(Piper gets up and heads for the door.)

Phoebe: Where are you going?

Piper: Uh, P3.

Phoebe: At 9:00 in the morning? Don't club kids sleep in?

Piper: Corporate party, big money, total nightmare.

(Piper leaves the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe follow.)

Phoebe: Uh, what if there's an attack?

Piper: At 9:00 AM? Don't demons sleep in?

(They walk into the foyer.)

Phoebe: Piper, Cole thinks that the demons are gonna start banding together to take out the Source.

Piper: Great. Well, I say the only good Source is a dead Source. (She puts on her coat.)

Prue: I have to second that.

Phoebe: Right, but he also seems to think that the best way for a faction leader to gain the support of the demonic masses would be to kill us.

Prue: Oh, good, something new for us.

Phoebe: So I was thinking, since you're the potions master, isn't there something you could whip up? Some kind of protection potion maybe?

Piper: Phoebs, if there was such a thing as a protection potion, we'd be mixing it in our morning coffee.

Phoebe: I know, but there's got to be something that we can do. And by "we," I mean you.

Piper: Well, I say we just wait until we're attacked like we usually do, and then deal with it then.

Prue: So, I get the weekend off. Good

Piper: See, now that is the spirit.

(Prue rolls her eyes.)

Phoebe: Piper, if Cole is right, we have no idea how many of them we're gonna be up against.

Piper: Suddenly I'm beginning to miss the Source.

Phoebe: And even if you don't think we need the protection, just think about Cole. He is a human being with no magical powers, living in a house that's constantly under demonic attack.

Piper: Well, I guess I can make something.

Phoebe: Yay, yay, yay. I love you!

Piper: After I go to the club. We cannot afford to lose most of our income. I've got this client who is insisting on a last minute theme and man, do I hate themes.

Phoebe: Oh, I am so good at themes. My prom theme, _Almost Paradise_, totally my idea.

Piper: And this is supposed to impress me how?

Prue: I bet I know how.

(Phoebe looks at Prue in a new light.)

Phoebe: You don't have to work today?

Prue: No, I already developed my shots, I just have to drop them off at the magazine.

Phoebe: This is perfect. You're an artistic, creative type. I'm sure you can come up with a theme.

Prue: If you say so. You really want me to plan a theme? (sceptical)

Phoebe: Yes. (to Piper) Us theme, you potion.

(They head for the door.)

Piper: Me peeved, you annoying.

Phoebe: You see how well this worked out?

(Phoebe and Prue grab their coats and rush out the door.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Alley. A homeless man wanders down it. Two warlocks blink in. Devlin's eyes glow red. The homeless man turns into a warlock.]

Demon: Back off, we're on the same side.

(Devlin's eyes change back to normal.)

Devlin: Whoa, we almost killed a demon. The Source would have our heads.

Warlock #1: Man, I love that glamouring power. You know, I fall for it every time.

Demon: If you two warlock scum don't mind, I've got work to do.

Devlin: Oh, but so do we, and we're gonna need to borrow that little trick of yours. (The warlock stabs the demon and receives his glamouring power.) Nicely done. Now, use your new power to kill the Charmed Ones and bring me back theirs.

Warlock #1: Hey, I thought we were taking out the witches together.

Devlin: I have a faction to build, and time is of the essence. There's recruiting to do, powers to gather.

Warlock #1: So I'm supposed to risk my life so you can become the Source?

Devlin: Aren't you tired of living under demonic rule, of being a second class citizen? My friend, in the coming days we must rise above our differences if we are to reach the level of our convictions.

Warlock #1: And what do I get out of it?

Devlin: A little inspiration. (Devlin points the ring at the warlock and he is covered in a bright red light.) Now get to work.

(Warlock #1 blinks out.)

[Scene: P3. Prue, Phoebe and Bev are there.]

Prue: Bev, I'm telling you, forties night is perfect. I mean, think about it, the zoot suits, the saddle shoes, the patriotism. What more could you ask for?

Bev: Uh, I just don't know. I mean, weren't the fifties a little bit more flashy?

Phoebe: Yeah, if you want something that's been done a million times.

Bev: Excuse me?

Prue: Um, honestly, Bev, I think the forties is your era. I mean, you already have this, kind of Veronica Lake thing goin' on.

(Bev touches her hair.)

Bev: I do?

Phoebe**:** Oh yeah. Peek-a-boo hair-do, some nice pearl ear rings, you're a dead ringer.

Bev: Oh, (she giggles) um, well, then...

Prue: Looks like someone has some shopping to do.

Phoebe: Yep! Here is the number for the costume place, and tell all your friends to dress there or be square.

(Bev laughs.)

Bev: Thanks, girls.

(She leaves. Prue breathes a sigh of relief. She hold her fingers less than an inch apart.)

Prue: I was this close to throwing her into the wall.

(Phoebe laughs. They head for the stairs. Cole walks down them.)

Phoebe: Oh, if it isn't Mr. Sneak-Out-of-Bed.

Cole: Yeah, I had some stuff to do.

Phoebe: Yeah, what kinda stuff? (She hugs him.)

Cole: Well...

(She feels something.)

Phoebe: What's that?

Cole: Oh.

(He pulls out a gun. The girls gasp.)

Phoebe: What are you doing with that?

Prue: Get it out of here.

Cole: Oh, come on, you guys see worse than this every day.

Phoebe: No, we see demons every day, there is a huge difference.

Cole: There is how?

Prue: Well, off the top of my head, I think we're not likely to accidentally vanquish ourselves.

Phoebe: Where did you get it?

Cole: Well, I may not be a demon anymore, but I still know where to find the bad guys.

Prue: Then find the bad guys and go give it back to them.

Cole: Look, I have to have a way to protect myself, and the one I love.

Phoebe: Okay, Cole, I am not living in a house with a gun. It makes things more dangerous, not less.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Hey.

Prue: Hey, ah, Piper's at home.

Leo: I know, I just talked to her. I came here to find you guys.

Cole: Was there an attack?

Leo: Uh, in a way. Muses have been disappearing, the Elders are very concerned.

Phoebe: Muses, the ones who inspire creativity? They're real?

Leo: Yes, and they are in a very real danger. It'd be a powerful evil to find a way to hurt a Muse.

Cole: Factions.

(Warlock #1 blinks in nearby. He spies on them.)

Prue: We'd better get back.

Phoebe: What about forties night?

Prue: We'll call the decorator from the car.

Leo: Alright, I'll meet you guys at home. I'm gonna see what else I can find out.

Phoebe: Uh, Leo, before you go... Wait, um... (She takes Cole's gun.)

Cole: Come on.

Phoebe: Can you orb this to Darryl, please? (She gives it to Leo. The girls leave.)

Leo: I won't even ask.

(Cole leaves. Leo shakes his head and orbs out. The warlock turns into Leo and blinks out.

[Cut to the Manor. Attic. Piper's there looking at the Muses page in the Book of Shadows. Prue and Phoebe walk in.]

Phoebe: Hey, how's the protection potion?

Piper: Non-existent.

Phoebe: Hey, we kept up our end of the deal.

Piper: I know, Bev called and she's thrilled, and I thank you, but I thought we should move on to the Muses.

Prue: Which are, (reads from the Book) "Beings of pure light, whose sole purpose is to inspire peoples passion and creativity. Like angels, they guide us with an unseen hand of inspiration."

Piper: Mm-hmm.

Phoebe: Wait, how can evil hurt someone who's invisible?

(A Muse appears.)

Piper: I have no idea. A good place to start would be to ask a Muse, but I can't figure out how to summon one.

Phoebe: Do you guys feel that?

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I don't know, it's like a, um, wow, like a, like a feeling. (She looks around the attic.)

Prue: Honey, what're you looking for?

Phoebe: I think there's a Muse somewhere in this room.

(The Muse touches Phoebe's shoulder.)

Phoebe: "Being of creativity, show yourself now to me. Your light that shines upon our face, let our vision now embrace."

(The Muse becomes visible.)

Melody: I was hoping I could inspire you to do that. I'm Melody.

Phoebe: Wow, I'm Phoebe. And this is, um –

Melody: I know who you girls are, I've been inspiring you your whole lives. Now I was hoping you could help me.

Prue: You know what's been happening to the Muses.

Melody: Yes, we were inspiring a symphony and a friend of mine, a fellow Muse, was captured. I was lucky to get away.

Piper: Get away from what?

Melody: A warlock wearing the Ring of Inspiration.

Phoebe: The what?

Melody: It's a ring that enables the wearer to see and capture Muses. I mean, it was created by good magic, to channel inspiration in times of great need.

(Leo/Warlock walks in.)

Phoebe: Hi, I thought you were orbing.

Leo/Warlock: What?

Prue: Melody, Leo. Whitelighter, Muse.

(same time) Leo/Warlock: Nice to meet you.

(same time) Melody: We go way back.

Leo/Warlock: Oh, right. Uh… good to see you again.

Phoebe: Have you ever heard of the Ring of Inspiration?

Leo/Warlock: Uh, I think so. Red jewel?

Piper: Isn't that something you would have normally mentioned earlier?

Leo/Warlock: Right, um… yeah, sorry about that.

(A knife appears in his hand. He hides it behind his back.)

Piper: Leo!

Leo/Warlock: What?

(Leo orbs in. Leo/Warlock grabs Phoebe and stabs her. He blinks out. Cole runs in. Leo/Warlock blinks behind Prue.)

Cole: Prue, behind you!

(Prue gets a fright and glows red – like she's going to astral project – but she disappears. Piper blows up the warlock. Leo heals Phoebe.)

Piper: You okay?

(Phoebe nods. Prue reappears in a red glow.)

Prue: What the hell just happened?

Leo: Some sort of astral… teleportation.

Phoebe: Great, she gets another power.

Prue: … Handy.

Piper: Okay, guys, not the time. (to Melody) Was that the warlock that captured your friend?

Melody: No.

Phoebe: They must be working together.

Cole: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you call a faction.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Everyone comes down the stairs.]

Prue: Piper, where are you going? We have to make a plan.

Piper: I have a plan.

Phoebe: Which is?

Piper: To cook. Now that I know what we're up against I can practically taste the potion. I don't know what it does, but it tastes pretty good.

Prue: Alright, so you guys got everything here, then?

Piper: No, why? Where are you trying to sneak off to?

Prue: Well, I just though if you guys had everything under contol, I could pop downstairs real quick and -

Piper: No. Prue that's not like you. Now, I understand you love your photography, but we have an Innocent to protect, so please, try to focus.

Prue: Right. You're right, of course.

Phoebe: I'm gonna write a vanquishing spell. Actually, I-I have to write a vanquishing spell. I keep hearing rhyming in my head, are you doing that?

Melody: Oh no, you're doing that. I'm just helping it come out.

Phoebe: Yes, you do, without a doubt.

Melody: I think I should probably leave. I'm not meant to stay in one place for too long. The inspiration gets a little intense.

Piper: Okay, but that's good. If the warlocks are enslaving other Muses to inspire them, than we need all the help we can get.

Prue: I have an idea to get the ring.

Piper: You do?

Prue: (to Melody) Would you recognize the warlock if you saw him again?

Melody: I think so.

Leo: What are you gonna do?

Prue: I'm gonna take Melody upstairs and look through the Book of Shadows. Who knows, maybe there'll be something in there.

Cole: I think Leo should orb me underground.

Phoebe: What?

Cole: I could find out who the faction leader is. I may not have my powers anymore, but I still know the terrain.

Phoebe: Yeah, and you may just find yourself in everlasting pain.

Prue: That's a rhyme.

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm sorry. Now is not the time. Oh!

Piper: Cole, if you go underground you will be a sitting duck without your powers.

Cole: I'm a sitting duck up here as well. At least this way I can be useful. (He touches Piper's shoulder and she pushes it away.)

Phoebe: Cole, you are useful… alive. It's just that now you have to be the brains behind the operation, not... the brawn.

Cole: Well, is there some rule somewhere that says I have to choose?

Phoebe: Well, I could make one up. But it would just be a ruse.

Melody: But maybe I should point out that –

Prue: I think Cole might have a point.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Prue: Well, he is a demon, right?

Phoebe: Was a demon.

Melody: Before you get any more –

Prue: No, he was a half-demon that's lived for about a century. So that means he knows his way around "down there" pretty well, and we could really use all the help we can get.

Melody: Leo.

Leo: I think what Melody is trying to say, is –

Phoebe: No, the point is Bounty Hunters haven't been attacking because they think he's dead. If he goes down to the Underworld –

Cole: I'm still here!

Piper: Cole, if you go underground and anyone sees you, you will be back on the demonic radar, only this time you will not have anything to protect yourself.

Phoebe: It's starting to seem like you have some kind of death wish.

Cole: Well, it seems to me that you won't be happy until I put on an apron and become your little house boy.

Leo: Hey! Alright, here is the thing. Every time there is a Muse around, passions tend to run a little higher.

Melody: A lot higher.

Leo: Let's keep that in mind with in communications with each other, okay?

Prue: Phoebe, go write your spell. Piper, go... do whatever it is you were gonna do.

Piper: Right. Cole, please join me in the kitchen and tell me everything you know about warlocks so that I can make my potion.

(Prue and Melody go upstairs. Piper heads for the kitchen.)

Cole: (to Phoebe) We'll talk about this later. (He starts to walk off.)

Phoebe: Alligator.

(Phoebe goes upstairs. Leo heads for the kitchen.)

Piper: Cole!

[Cut to the kitchen. Piper has potions boiling.]

Piper: What I don't understand is why a warlock would even want that ring.

Cole: Are you kidding? Evil never gets the feel of that Muses inspiration, I can tell you, I have never felt anything like it in my life.

Leo: What does it feel like?

Cole**:** It was like a power surge, an overdose of adrenaline. I can tell you these warlocks must be sucking it up, so whatever it is that you're doing, please do it fast, because I promise they'll be back.

Piper: Look, I am making this up as I go along. So power surge or no, you're going to have to be patient. Just like your gonna have to be patient with Phoebe on your marriage front.

Cole: I don't think that's any of your business.

Leo: You don't know sisters very well, do you?

Piper: Cole, you're struggling, right? Trying to figure out how to be this new person.

Cole: I thought we were here to talk about warlocks.

Leo: No.

Piper: What you don't get is that Phoebe is trying to do the exact same thing. She's always been the youngest sister, the eternal child. Care free, fun loving.

Cole: And?

Leo: And in a minute, she and her sisters almost died, forcing her to realize she has to try and grow up.

Piper: And to top it all off, you propose. The idea of marriage, being that much of a grown-up, is terrifying to Phoebe.

Cole: Did she say that?

Piper: No, she didn't have to, I'm her big sister, I've known her only, oh, her whole life. (She turns towards the stove.)

Cole: (to Leo) Can I have a word?

(They leave the kitchen. Piper puts something in the potion and it explodes.)

Piper: Ah. See what a little patience will get you? (She looks around but no one's there.)

[Cut to the conservatory.]

Cole: I'm asking you a favor, Leo. Man to man.

Leo: You want me to, uh… talk to Phoebe? (He playfully punches him.)

Cole: I want you to orb me underground.

Leo: Cole, that's the inspiration talking.

Cole: Maybe so, but think about it Leo, their big plan right now is to draw the warlock.

Leo: They're the Charmed Ones, I trust that they know what they're doing.

Cole: Just listen. I can't be certain, but I think that warlock used demonic powers.

Leo: Which means he killed a demon to get them. Aren't there laws against that?

Cole: It's punishable by death. Now, I know where the demons will convene to discuss his treason. They probably know by now which warlock is behind it. All we have to do is listen. (He puts his arm around Leo.)

Leo: And not be seen.

Cole: We can go now and be back before anybody notices.

Leo: Oh, they're gonna notice. And then they're gonna kill me.

(Leo orbs out with Cole.)

[Cut to the attic. Prue, Phoebe and Melody are there. Prue is flipping through the Book, while Phoebe writes a spell.]

Phoebe: "A warlock is a funny thing, he blinks from place to place. And when we say these words to him, his face they will erase."

Prue: Sounds more like a limerick than a spell.

Phoebe: Damn.

Prue: You sure you didn't get a name from this guy?

Melody: I'm sure.

Prue: Wow. Evil that doesn't gloat? That's different.

Phoebe: Well, he's got all this inspiration bottled up, so maybe he actually got some brains. (Prue laughs.) Speaking of which, I could use a little of that over here.

Melody: Okay. (She walks over to Phoebe.) Close your eyes, and concentrate.

(They close their eyes.)

Phoebe: Thank you.

(She walks back over to Prue, who flips a page.)

Melody: Oh, that's him!

Prue: Damn, no name.

(Piper walks in with viles of potion.)

Piper: I got potions, who's got a spell?

(Phoebe clears her throat.)

Phoebe: "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlocks evil zest."

Piper: Wonderful. Witty, but wordy.

Phoebe: Just take one. One for you. (She hands a piece if paper to Prue and Piper.)

Prue: Thanks.

(Phoebe looks at the page in the Book.)

Phoebe: Is that him?

Melody: Precisely.

Piper: No name?

Prue: All it says is, "A warlock known for killing multiple other beings for their powers. No Warren witch has ever come into contact with this warlock, but he has been classified as a minor threat."

Phoebe: Not for long.

Prue: Now that I have something to focus on, I should be able to call for the ring.

Phoebe: It's brilliant. The ring will come to you, and then if he wants it back, he'll have to come follow it.

Piper: Which is when we hit him with the potion.

Phoebe: And make a huge commotion.

Piper: Right, the potion will flash in his eyes which are very sensitive. This should keep him from blinking long enough for us to vanquish him with your spell.

Prue: Fabulous.

Phoebe: God we're good. (They clink their potions.) Ah, no, no, wait. I think we should tell the guys.

Prue: But why?

Phoebe: Cole? Cole?

(No answer. She looks at the girls.)

[Scene: Underworld. Leo and Cole are crouching behind a rock, spying on a meeting going on nearby.]

Leo: What is this place, Cole?

Cole: High Council meeting quarters. We listen long enough, we hear plenty.

(A demon comes up behind them.)

Demon: You two lost?

Cole: Rake.

Demon: Belthazor, sorry man, thought you were a warlock. (He starts to walk away but stops.) Didn't I hear you were dead?

Cole: Yeah, and unfortunately, I have to stay that way.

(Cole walks over and stabs Rake. He is vanquished.)

Leo: He seemed like a friend.

Cole: In my old life he was.

Leo: It feels different, doesn't it? Killing now that you're human.

Cole: Just keep an eye out, would ya?

[Cut to the Manor. Attic.]

Piper: Leo? Leo!

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Cole is nowhere to be found.

Piper: And Leo still isn't answering.

Prue: Unbelievable.

Phoebe: I can't believe they'd do this.

Melody: Do what exactly?

Piper: The only reason Leo wouldn't hear us calling is if he went underground, with Cole.

Prue: I'd rather do battle with warlocks than do battle with the two of you.

Phoebe: Call for the ring. We'll worry about the guys later.

(Prue stands in front of her drawing. She closes her eyes and concentrates. Nothing happens.)

Melody: Breathe and focus.

(They close their eyes.)

[Cut to Devlin and another warlock.]

Warlock #2: That ring packs a serious punch.

Devlin: What power did you get?

(An energy ball appears in the warlock's hand. Devlin holds his hand over it. Suddenly, his ring disappears.)

[Cut to the attic. The ring materializes on the table.]

Prue: It worked.

Phoebe: Let all the Muses out.

[Cut to Devlin and the warlock.]

Warlock #2: Your ring, where'd it go?

Devlin: The Charmed Ones. Well, let's go get it back.

Warlock #2: No way, they just vanquished the last sucker you sent in.

Devlin: He didn't have your newly acquired power. You wanna live in the shadow of demons your whole life?

Warlock #2: Forget it, Devlin, it's suicide.

Devlin: They're expecting me, but not the two of us. We can take 'em, come on. We'll take their powers and together we'll rule the Underworld. We're gonna have so much fun.

(They blink out.)

[Cut to the attic. The girls are hiding behind some boxes. Warlock #2 blinks in.]

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlocks evil zest."

(The warlock bursts into flames and is vanquished. Suddenly, Devlin blinks in, grabs the ring and blinks back out.)

Piper: Wh-what just happened?

(Devlin blinks back in.)

Phoebe: Oh, my God. (He sucks Melody into the ring.) Piper, blow him up.

Prue: No. You could blow up Melody, too.

(Devlin blinks back out.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting around the table, doing nothing. Leo orbs in with Cole.

Cole: I-I know you're, I know you're mad but before you say anything we, ah, found out that the faction leader is a warlock named, uh, Devlin.

Phoebe: Ha, he looked more like a Joe to me.

Piper:Mm-hm.

Leo: Where's Melody?

Prue: She's gone.

Leo: Gone? Gone, as in she left?

Piper: Gone as in she got sucked into a big red ring by a warlock named, what was it?

Prue: Devlin.

Piper: Right, Devlin.

Leo: Okay, so what exactly are you doing now?

Phoebe: Basking in the brilliance of our failure.

Prue/Piper: Mm-hm.

Cole: What happened?

Prue: Well, I called for the ring. It came to me, and we set the Muses free.

Piper: Which was useless because Devlin came and took it right back, so he could capture them all again.

Phoebe: And he took our own Muse and he's gonna use her inspiration to kill us. Ah, the irony.

Leo: Okay, I understand that you guys have been on an inspiration binge and that you are wiped out, but now is not the time to give up.

Cole: He's right. Devlin will be back soon, and stronger than before.

Prue: (Falsely cheery) And we have no inspiration to fight him.

Leo: But you don't need it. Alright, Melody just inspired your own passion, creativity and talent. Alright, all you need to do now is find another way to tap into it.

Piper: I say we head for the hills.

Cole: Great idea, it rhymes with gills.

Phoebe: You think that's funny? If you had done what I asked and stayed here, you might have been able to help.

Cole: How? The minute Devlin arrived you would have sent me to my room.

Phoebe: Cole, I wasn't just being a nagging girlfriend. I actually had good reasons for asking you not to go.

Cole: Which were what exactly?

Phoebe: I dunno, to try to keep you alive?

Cole: What, 'cause I'm not capable of defending myself? If that's the way you think, no wonder you don't want to marry me.

Phoebe: I can't believe that's what you think. Is that really what you think?

Cole: What am I supposed to think?

Phoebe: You're supposed to know that I love you and –

Cole: And, and what? I have a hard time believing that any woman who's truly in love would turn down a marriage proposal.

Phoebe: Uh, well, that's how little you know about women. Cole, there's still so much that we don't know about each other. I mean, we don't know the new rules, and we don't know what it means for you to be human, and I don't know –

Cole: That you truly love me.

Phoebe: No, Cole, that's the one thing that I do know.

Cole: Well, then what is the problem?

Phoebe: I don't know how to be a wife. (He kisses her.) But I can't live without you in my life.

(They kiss again.)

Prue: Did she just rhyme? I think she rhymed.

Piper: Mm-hmm.

Leo: This is what I'm talking about. Phoebe's passion for Cole is a natural way to access inspiration.

(Phoebe and Cole stop kissing. Phoebe goes over to Prue and Piper.)

Phoebe: Okay, you guys, we have a warlock to catch. And I know were beaten, and I know we're tired, but that does not mean we can just lay down and play dead.

Piper: I don't think we're gonna have to play.

Phoebe: Piper, Leo said we can tap into our own inspiration, and I'm feeling it. Now you have to do whatever you have to do to feel it too.

Prue: I don't know, I have to agree with running for the hills.

Cole: You can't run. Not while Devlin has that ring.

Phoebe: You know, this isn't about saving our own lives, or even Melody's. It's about good versus evil, and wrong verses right, and it's our job as witches to fight the good fight.

Piper: Dr. Seuss is that you?

Prue: What if we didn't wait for Devlin to come to us? What if we went to him?

Phoebe: See, now that's the spirit. We're gonna need a new spell and Piper, were gonna need some more of your potion.

Piper: I have no idea what I put in it.

Leo: Alright, well, Cole and I were there, maybe we can help.

Piper: Leo, please. There were like fifteen thousand herbs on that counter.

Phoebe: Okay, so just start cooking and let that inspire you.

Piper: Now she's Martha Stewart.

Cole: You're pretty young, Piper. Are you really ready to die?

Piper: Oi!

Phoebe: Look, if you can't do it to save Melody, then get inspired to save your own life. For Leo, for me, for Prue. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Because I guarantee you that Devlin's not sitting on his butt waiting for inspiration to strike.

[Scene: Underground. A faction meeting is being held.]

Devlin: We have proven with the loss of our fallen comrades that we cannot take on the witches as individuals, but there is power in numbers my friends, and our plan is inspired. Now are you with me?

Warlocks: Yes!

(Devlin shines a red light on them from the ring.)

Devlin: It's time. Prepare yourselves, and don't be late.

(They all blink out.)

[Cut to the Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are making the potion on a small table.]

Cole: This doesn't feel right.

Prue: We're open to other suggestions.

Leo: You could try calling for it again.

Phoebe: Oh, no, that wouldn't work. He's probably figured out a way to protect the ring by now.

Cole: Alright, let me just think for a minute.

Piper: We don't have a minute. We need the ring back now.

Leo: She's right, with all the Muses afraid to come out of hiding, the world is going uninspired. Which is okay, except that...

Phoebe: Evil is inspired.

Leo: Right, which could throw off the whole balance, giving evil the upper hand.

Cole: I get that, but they've never been to the underworld without me there to protect them.

Piper: We have a potion, we have a vanquishing spell, and we have the element of surprise.

Cole: But what you don't have is any idea where Melody is.

Prue: In the ring.

Cole: Which is on the finger of a warlock, who could be anywhere, doing anything with any number of demonic powers. I'm telling you, it just doesn't feel right.

Phoebe: I know. (She stands up and faces Cole.)

Cole: Don't go.

Phoebe: Baby, every time you went to the Underworld, every time you shimmered out of here, and I had to wonder if I'd ever see you again… it didn't feel right, but you had to go, didn't you? (She kisses him. They pick up the potions.)

Leo: Be careful.

Phoebe: "Being of creativity..."

Prue: "We call ourselves now to thee..."

Piper: "Your light now darkened in a ring..."

Prue, Piper, Phoebe: "Shall feel the Power of Three we bring."

(They disappear.)

[Cut to P3. Forties night is happening. Prue, Piper and Phoebe appear.]

Prue: Aw, crap. Did we go back in time again?

Piper: No, we're at P3. I think.

Phoebe: Wow, forties night looks amazing.

Piper: Okay, sisters, focus. We cast a spell to find our Muse, and it landed us not in the Underworld, but in my club.

Phoebe: So then the spell didn't work.

Piper: No, the spell definitely worked.

Phoebe: Then Melody's here?

Prue: And so is Devlin, and probably his entire faction.

[Cut to Devlin in P3. He is at the bar having a drink.]

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Leo and Cole are there. Cole's walking around, while Leo sits on the chair, head resting on his hands.]

Cole: I don't know how you do it. How do you sit by and do nothing while your wife's life is in danger?

Leo: Cole, I get that this is hard for you, but I need you to do me a favor and shut up.

Cole: Excuse me?

Leo: I need to concentrate.

Cole: On the floorboards.

Leo: No, I am listening for a call from the girls so I can be there in case they need me.

Cole: It's a trap.

Leo: What?

Cole: I knew this didn't feel right. Why didn't the warlocks attack again after they got the muse?

Leo: Evil isn't exactly known for its patience.

Cole: It's because they already failed twice. So Devlin knew he needed numbers. Not too many warlocks are either stupid or brave enough to attack right here in the Manor, but plenty can be convinced to lay an ambush.

Leo: Hang on. That's strange.

Cole: What?

Leo: The girls aren't underground, they're at P3.

Cole: They can't use their powers in public.

Leo: I promised.

Cole: You only promised not to orb me underground.

[Cut to P3. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are walking through the crowd.]

Phoebe: Okay, this looking for them this way is not going to work.

Bev: Oh, Piper.

(Piper gets a fright and drops the potion. It explodes.)

Bev: Love the fireworks.

Piper: Fireworks. Yes, fireworks.

Bev: I just wanted to tell you I think the club looks great.

Piper: Bev, you're a genius.

(They walk away.)

Prue: How exactly is she a genius?

Piper: The strobe lights. They'll work like the potion but on a grand scale to keep the warlocks from blinking. I'll freeze the Innocents, anyone you see still moving, feel free to vanquish them. Alright, here goes nothing.

(She turns off the lights and turns on the strobe lights. She freezes the Innocents and hear groans from warlocks. She blows one up. One throws an energy ball at them.)

(Prue waves her hand and moves the energy ball back at the warlock, vanquishing him. A warlock tries to drag Melody outside.)

Melody: Help me! Phoebe!

Prue: Melody!

Piper: Wait, wait, wait.

(A warlock hits Prue on the shoulder with a spark.)

Phoebe: You stay here, I'll go get Melody.

Melody: Phoebe!

(Phoebe kicks the warlock.)

Phoebe: Piper! (Piper blows him up. Phoebe goes over to Melody.) Are you okay?

(Piper turns the lights back on.)

Piper: Okay, so who here doesn't want to die?

(The rest of the warlocks blink out.)

Phoebe: Okay, let's get out of here.

(They walk out into the Alley. Prue holds onto her shoulder.)

Phoebe: We still don't have the ring.

Piper: That's okay, we have Melody. We'll get the ring next.

Prue: Piper, aren't you forgetting something?

Piper: Oh! They're still frozen aren't they? (She goes back inside.)

(Melody goes over to Phoebe.)

Phoebe: How are you, are you okay?

Melody: I am now.

(She touches Phoebe's face and tries to burn her. Leo and Cole come in and knock her out of the way. Phoebe throws the potion. Cole goes over and pulls the ring off her finger. She changes into Devlin and he pushes Cole across the alley. Piper runs out.)

Leo: (to Prue) You okay?

Phoebe: Blow him up! Blow him up!

(Piper tries to blow him up but nothing happens.)

Piper: Oh.

Devlin: I'm too strong for you, witch.

Piper: Well, good thing I brought reinforcements.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlocks evil zest."

(Devlin blows up and is vanquished. Phoebe helps Cole up. She hugs him.)

Phoebe: Thank you for coming.

Cole: Thank you for having me.

(Cole gives Prue the ring and she lets the Muses out.)

Melody: Now that was inspired.

Prue: Here. I think you need to get this back to the good guys. (She hands Melody the ring.)

Melody:I think it's time I should be going.

Phoebe: Don't be a stranger.

(Phoebe hugs Melody.)

Melody: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. (She quickly hugs Piper and Prue.) Bye.

Prue/Piper: Bye.

Phoebe: Should we go back into the party?

Prue: You know, I think I'm inspired to spend an evening at home, actually.

Piper: Hmm.

Leo: Um, aren't you guys forgetting a little something?

(They look at Melody.)

Piper:Oh!

Phoebe: Oh, let's see. "Being of creativity..."

Piper: "Hide yourself now from me..."

Prue: "Your light that shines upon our face..."

Phoebe: "From our vision, now erase."

(Melody turns invisible.)

**Commercial Break**

(Forties music is playing all through these scenes.)

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Dark room. Prue is looking at her developed shots. She smiles.]

[Cut to the kitchen. Piper and Leo are there having a romantic dinner. They feed each other some food and kiss.]

[Cut to P3. No one is there except Cole and Phoebe. Cole is dressed in a soldiers outfit. Phoebe comes down the stairs dressed in a long white dress with flowers in her hair. They slow dance.]

Phoebe: Yes.

Cole: Yes what?

Phoebe: Yes, I'll marry you.

[After a pause, they kiss passionately.]

End


	5. Lost and Bound

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe's sitting on her bed, folding the laundry. Cole walks in.]

Cole: Hey. Guess what?

Phoebe: You've come to help me fold the laundry.

Cole: Uh, no.

Phoebe: What good is it being a witch if I can't just twitch my nose and make the laundry fold itself?

Cole: Uh, which witch can do that?

Phoebe: Samantha Stevens. (Pause.) From Bewitched. Oh, it's only like one of my favorite television shows. Sometimes I forget you've only been human for like a month.

Cole: I'm becoming more human by the day. What would you say if I became really human and... got a job?

Phoebe: If that's the criteria for being human then I am in big trouble. (laughs)

Cole: I'm serious. Prue has a photoshoot at South Bay Social Services this week, right?

Pheobe: Right…

Cole: Well, she said that a lawyer at legal aid quit, and she kinda recommended me.

Phoebe: Really? _Prue_ did?

(Cole sits on the bed.)

Cole: Yeah. Of course , if you don't think that I should then...

Phoebe: No, no. Actually, I think that's a great idea. It'll keep you busy and help you find your identity. While I lose mine.

(She gets up and puts some clothes on the dressing table.)

Cole: I'm sorry?

Phoebe: Nothing.

Cole: Tell me.

Phoebe: It's just, becoming a wife. I mean, I like Samantha but I never actually wanted to become her. See, Samantha, (she sits back on the bed) she was married to a human, Darrin. And Darrin completely suppressed Samantha's magic, completely denied who she was. And it wasn't because he didn't love her; it was just that's the way it had to be.

Cole: And this was one of your favorite shows?

Phoebe: Well, not that part. It was just, growing up that was my only role model for a typical marriage, so that's all I knew. And he was able to meet people and leave the house and build his career and she had to stay home and, you know, cook dinner and… do the laundry. She went from being Samantha to Mrs. Darrin Stevens overnight.

Cole: Well, that won't happen to you.

Phoebe: Won't it?

Cole: No. You'll become Mrs. Cole Turner. Phoebe, come on. Number one, it was a different time, different world, obviously. Number two, we're hardly typical. I proposed to you under a hail of demon goo and you accepted after we saved Muses from a warlock, remember? Look, why don't we do it again? Start over.

(He pulls a ring out of his pocket and shows her.)

Phoebe: Grams' ring.

Cole: Mm-hm.

Phoebe: Where did you get that?

Cole: From Piper. She gave it to me, so I could give it to you.

Phoebe: Well, that's not exactly a good omen; she was married with that thing six times.

Cole: Well, she must have liked something about it, or she would've stopped at, like, three. (He kneels down in front of her and holds out the ring.) Miss Phoebe Halliwell, I come to you as a man, nothing more nothing less, to ask… will you be my wife?

Phoebe: Hmm… yeah, I will.

(She holds out her hand and he places the ring on her finger.)

Cole: Good.

(They kiss and hug. The ring glows.)

[Scene: A house. A mother and father are standing outside a kid's bedroom.]

Mother: Tyler, we just wanna talk.

[Cut inside Tyler's bedroom.]

Tyler: It was an accident. I'm sorry.

Father: It's alright, just let us in.

Tyler: No. You'll yell at me.

[Cut to the hallway.]

Father: (to mother) I'll deal with Tyler, you contact Ludlow.

Tyler: Who's Ludlow?

Father: He runs the academy we told you about.

[Cut to Tyler's bedroom.]

Tyler: I'm not going to boarding school. You can't send me away.

Mother: Oh, honey, it's for your own good.

Tyler: I told you, I didn't mean to do it. I swear I'm not bad, I swear!

(Tyler gets mad and rubs his temples. His bed catches on fire.)

Mother: Tyler? What's going on? Is that smoke I smell?

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Piper and Leo are there sitting at the table, reading the paper. Prue walks in. Phoebe comes in, carrying a jug of coffee.)

Phoebe: Oh, good morning, sunshine. Let me pour you a cup of coffee. (She picks up a cup and pours the coffee.) Notice anything different about me?

Piper: Engagement ring. Notice it or wear coffee.

(Prue looks at her ring.)

Prue: Nice ice!

Phoebe: Thank you very much, I can't stop looking at it.

Prue: I can see why. It's beautiful, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thanks.

Piper: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Piper: Can you pass me the milk?

Phoebe: It's right next to Leo.

Leo: We're not talking to each other.

Prue: What? Still? I don't understand. Shouldn't you wait until after you have kids to start fighting about them?

Phoebe: Well, what's the matter? Maybe we can help.

Leo: It's about having a magical child in a non-magical world.

Piper: Someone, I won't say who, has the insane notion of binding our child's powers.

Leo: Why is it insane? Grams bound your powers when you were a child.

Piper: Yes, and we spent twenty odd years ignorant about our destiny. I look back on those normal days… and I feel like I was a complete and total fraud.

(She slams the paper on the table.)

Leo: I'm not saying hide the truth. It's just growing up is hard enough without the extra burden of having powers.

Piper: Magic is not a burden, it is a gift.

Leo: It's a lot for any child to deal with. Plus ours will be doubly magical, half Whitelighter, half witch.

Prue: Well, I think this is a good time to leave. (to Phoebe) Where's Cole? We've gotta get to work.

Phoebe: Ooh, I'll go get him. And Prue, thank you so much for getting him this job. I mean, especially now you know, that we're gonna be married and he's gonna have to get used to bringing in the bacon. (She leaves.)

Prue: Since when does Phoebe care about bacon?

Leo: I'm sure she meant all breakfast meats. (Prue leaves.) Piper, would you please pass me the milk?

Piper: Nope. (She holds the paper up in front of her.)

[Cut to the foyer. Prue is putting on her coat. Cole comes down the stairs in a suit and Phoebe goes over to him.]

Phoebe: Oh, honey, you look gorgeous. Should I make you some breakfast? You know it's the most important meal of the day.

Cole: Thanks, I'll just grab a coffee on the way.

Phoebe: Are you sure? I could whip something up in a jiff.

Cole: In a jiff, really?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Prue: Come on, we gotta go.

Phoebe: Oh, have a great day. I am so proud of you. (They kiss.) Look at us, we are so bewitched.

Cole: No, no, no, you feel free to use all the magic you want while I'm gone.

Phoebe: Okay, whatever makes you happy. (Cole and Prue leave the Manor. Phoebe looks at her ring.) I wonder what I should make him for dinner?

[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Prue shows Cole to his small office.]

Prue: So this is your office. You've got a desk, a chair, a lamp. What more do you need?

Cole: Uh, oxygen? You know, when I was a D.A. I had an office eight times this size. Windows, an assistant... (He sits down on a small, low chair.) Plus ,I could throw energy balls.

Prue: Yeah, but, you're human now, so just get used to being humble like the rest of us.

(He stands up. A woman walks in carrying a bundle of files.)

Woman: Cole Turner? Hi, I'm Cynthia Coron, director of the legal aid office.

Cole: Hi.

Cynthia: Hi. Prue has told me such wonderful things about you. I wish I had time to get to know you, but I don't, so jumping right in, if we could.

Prue: And I have to jump right out. If anyone needs me, I'll be down the hall.

(Prue leaves.)

Cynthia: Okay, your first case. (She puts the files on the desk.) Slum lord Alan Yates cut off heat to his tenants last week. He's due at twelve for a fact finding session, which means you have two hours to learn everything about this case. So you better be fast and better be good. Thanks.

Cole: Thank you. (She leaves.) I'm only human, you know.

[Cut to down the hall. Prue walks pass Tyler who is sitting on a chair.]

Prue: Hi. (She goes over to a man.) Hey, what's with the kid?

Mr. Cowan: Oh, police brought him in. Found him sleeping in an alley.

Prue: A runaway?

Mr. Cowan: Looks like it. His name's Tyler, but I'm having trouble getting more information out of him.

Prue: You know, sometimes those little video game things help loosen them up.

Mr. Cowan: Thanks. Do you think you could go get one? They're in the back.

Prue: Sure, no problem.

(Prue walks away. Mr. Cowan walks over to Tyler and hands him a drink.)

Mr. Cowan: Here you go, Tyler, I thought you might be thirsty. (Tyler has a sip.) So have you thought about giving us a phone number so we can call your parents, letting them know you're okay? Did they hurt you?

Tyler: No, they didn't hurt me.

Mr. Cowan: Good, alright. But something happened.

Tyler: I don't wanna talk about it.

Mr. Cowan: I know it's hard, Tyler, but talking is how we fix...

Tyler: I said I don't wanna talk about it!

(Prue walks back in. Tyler gets mad and the trash can goes up in flames.)

Prue: Oh, fire!

(The office gets noisy.)

Woman: Get the fire extinguisher!

(The boss walks away and Tyler runs out of the building. Prue grabs her camera bag.)

[Cut to outside the building. Prue walks out, looking for Tyler. She looks behind the cars and finds him crouching behind one.]

Prue: Hey. (He stands up.) Hey, hey, don't go, you don't have to be afraid. (He walks away. Prue follows.) I won't tell anyone you started the fire.

Tyler: You saw?

(He stops walking.)

Prue: Yeah, but nobody else did. And I promise I won't tell. I swear I won't.

Tyler: I didn't mean to do it.

Prue: I know, Tyler.

Tyler: Please don't make me go back to the clinic. I never want to go back to my foster parents, they don't understand me.

Prue: I know a place where I can take you where you'll be safe. But you've gotta trust me, okay? Come on.

[Cut inside the building. Mr. Cowan is putting out the fire in the trash can. Tyler's parents are standing there. Mr. Cowan turns around.]

Mr. Cowan: Ooh, sorry, I didn't see you there.

Father: We're looking for our son. His name is Tyler, eleven years old, blonde hair.

Mr. Cowan: And you are?

Mother: His foster parents. Is he here? Is he alright?

Mr. Cowan: He was.

Father: Thank god. We've been checking everywhere for him, we've been worried sick.

Mother: Wait, what do you mean he was here? Where was he?

Mr. Cowan: There was a fire and in the chaos he ran off.

Father: Ran off? What do you mean? You lost him?

Mother: Where could he have gone? We've gotta find him.

Father: We will.

Mother: I mean right now.

Mr. Cowan: I understand this must be difficult.

Mother: No, you don't understand anything. We need our son and we need him now!

Father: Would you give me a moment with my wife? She's obviously very distraught.

Mr. Cowan: Of course.

(The man and woman walk into an empty room.)

Father: You're making a scene.

Mother: Can't a mother be upset about the loss of her son?

Father: You're not reacting like an overreacting parent, you're reacting like a...

Mother: A what?

Father: A demon.

Mother: We don't have time to play the concerned parents. Ludlow wants the boy before night fall. No boy, no bounty.

Father: These humans can't help.

Mother: So what are we supposed to do? Wait until Tyler uses his power again?

Father: It's the only way we have of tracking him.

Mother: What if he doesn't get angry?

Father: He will. Just be patient.

(They disappear.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper and Leo are there. Prue walks in from the living room.]

Piper: How's it going?

Prue: Not too great. He's barely making eye contact, not really speaking. He's just really afraid.

Leo: Of what?

Prue: Of himself, his powers. Besides, I don't think he's really received a lot of affection.

Piper: Well, plus, being shuffled in and out of foster homes doesn't help either.

Prue: Definitely not, and I get the sense that he's always felt like an outsider and a bit of a freak and now he's found out that, in some ways, he kind of is. (She walks across the room.)

Leo: Which is why it could make sense for us to bind his powers.

Piper: Yeah, maybe we could take off one of his legs at the same time, because they're both part of him.

Leo: It's not the same thing, Piper. Tyler's powers could be a danger to himself and to others.

Piper: You know what? Don't make our issues his issues. I think you need to give him a chance to learn how to control it. Maybe that's why we met him. To teach him, guide him.

(Phoebe walks in with a plate of cookies. She has her hair done like Samantha Stevens.

Phoebe: Feed him.

Piper: Wow, Phoebs, you went all out.

Phoebe: Oh, well, you know me. Any excuse to spend a little time in the kitchen.

Prue: I do know you, and that's not true.

Phoebe: Oh, but it is now that I'm going to be Sadie, Sadie, married lady.

Piper: Alright, Sadie, how about I take the cookies to the kid? (to Prue) Do you mind if I try talking to him?

Prue: Not at all, the sooner we get to him the better, because the last time I checked, kidnapping was still illegal. I'm gotta get back to work. You guys call me later.

(Prue leaves.)

Phoebe: Eat 'em while they're hot.

Piper: Mmm, Phoebs, friendly little tip, lay off the hairspray. There's a Firestarter in the house. (Piper walks in the living room with the cookies. Tyler's there, playing a Game Boy.) My sister made some cookies, do you want some? (Pause.) Mm, I don't blame you, it could be kinda dicey, she's not really a great cook. (Piper puts the plate on the coffee table.) Why don't you try one? So, you know, her feelings don't get hurt.

(Piper sits on the couch. Tyler takes a cookie and has a bite.)

Tyler: Can I have another?

Piper: Help yourself. You know, it's probably hard to believe but something amazing has happened to you. You've been given a gift. And as strange as it sounds, you're not alone; I know exactly what you're going through.

Tyler: Yeah, right, you start fires, too?

Piper: Not exactly. But I do know what it's like to possess a power you can't control. That you want so desperately to be normal but it's just not an option. And because there aren't any options sometimes you get so angry that you wanna...

(She uses her power and blows up a vase of flowers.)

Tyler: Whoa, what was that? What did you just do?

Piper: I proved that I know what you're going through.

Tyler: But how did you do that?

Piper: Pretty much the same way you do. I've just learned how to focus my emotions and control it.

Tyler: I wish I could control mine. Then I could be around people.

Piper: Is that why you ran away? Because you were afraid you might hurt someone?

Tyler: I was scared. I set fire to the living room couch. I didn't mean to but my foster mom was yelling at me that I was good for nothing and it made me so mad I just...

(He sets fire to a chair. Piper jumps up.)

Piper: Whoa.

Tyler: I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Piper: It's okay; in this house it's okay. (She freezes the fire.) I can also freeze things.

Tyler: That's cool.

Piper: Leo? Could you get me some water?

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe is cooking. Leo walks in.]

Phoebe: Oh, Leo, I am so glad you came in. I have a very important question to ask you.

Leo: What is it?

Phoebe: Do you think that little boy will be staying for lunch?

(Leo goes over to the sink and fills up a jug.)

Leo: Uh, I would imagine so. Uh, what's the important question?

Phoebe: That was it.

Leo: Really? Phoebe, are you feeling alright?

Phoebe: Peachy keen. (The phone rings.) Ooh, I'll get it. (Leo leaves. Phoebe answers the phone.) Hello?

Cole: You gotta keep me from killing this slum lord. I've got a meeting in like ten minutes with a guy who's the biggest ass.

Phoebe: Hold it, do not make me march down there and wash your mouth out with soap, mister.

Cole: Huh?

Phoebe: Do you want me to twitch my nose and turn him into Mr. Nice?

Cole: No, I want to use an energy ball and send him where he belongs. The jerk cut off the heat causing an elderly tenant to get pneumonia, then he tried to evict her.

Phoebe: Okay, well, just relax and try to get through it and I will have a martini waiting for you when I get home.

Cole: A martini?

Phoebe: Yeah, and a steak. You really need some more red meat in your diet.

Cole: What the hell are you talking about?

(The doorbell rings.)

Phoebe: Company. I have to go. (She hangs up.)

[Cut to the foyer. Piper heads for the door but Phoebe runs past her.]

Phoebe: I'll get it! (She opens the door and Tyler's foster parents are there.) Hello.

Mother: Hi.

Phoebe: Hi.

Father: Hi, we're looking for our son, Tyler. Is he here by any chance?

Phoebe: You betcha. Come on in. (They walk in.) Can I make you anything? A sandwich, a Spanish omelet, perhaps?

Piper: Wait, how did you know he was here?

Mother: ...Maternal instinct?

(The father knocks Piper down. Phoebe screams.)

Tyler: Piper!

Father: I got him.

(Piper gets up and blows up a clock. The mother throws an energy ball, hitting the window. She throws another at Piper and Leo pushes her out the way.)

Tyler: Leave them alone!

Father: Nobody is keeping us from collecting our bounty.

Tyler: No, stop!

Mother: Shut up.

(Tyler gets mad and the two demons burst into flames, vanquished.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Tyler is upset.]

Tyler: I didn't mean to.

Piper: Tyler, you don't have to explain. We were there, we saw what happened.

Tyler: I thought I was gonna hurt someone. And then I did.

Leo: You did what you had to do.

Tyler: I did a bad thing.

Piper: Tyler, listen to me. Look at me. (He does so.) You didn't do a bad thing. Those were very bad people and they were gonna hurt us, you protected us. Come on, I wanna show you something. Come on, it's okay.

[Cut to the attic. Piper, Leo and Tyler walk over to the Book of Shadows.]

Tyler: A book?

Piper: Not just any book, it's a magical one. Can I trust you?

Tyler: Sure. Yeah.

(She picks up the Book.)

Piper: Okay, let's find out who those people really were.

(They sit on a couch.)

Tyler: My foster parents?

Leo: They weren't really your foster parents, Tyler. They were...

(Piper opens the book.)

Piper: Demonic bounty hunters. "Driven by greed, these heartless low level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty."

Tyler: So if they're bad, does that mean that I didn't do anything bad?

Leo: That's right.

Tyler: Is there anything about me in there?

Piper: Actually, I think there is. (She flips the page.) Here it is. You read.

Tyler: "A Firestarter. An extremely rare and coveted magical creature." What does coveted mean?

Piper: It means highly desirable, wanted.

Tyler: I'm wanted?

Piper: Very much so. "Their power is linked to their emotions. It first manifests itself in adolescence. They're often trained to be the body guards of the Source."

(She looks at Leo.)

Tyler: What's the Source?

Piper: A really, really bad guy.

Leo: Which means he's probably resurfacing if the Bounty Hunters are after Tyler.

Tyler: So Ludlow must be a Bounty Hunter, too then.

Piper: Who's Ludlow?

Tyler: Some guy who runs some kind of academy. My demon parents were gonna send me there.

Leo: To train. To serve the Source.

Tyler: So them I am bad.

Piper: Why do you say that?

Tyler: Well, if I'm supposed to use my powers to protect somebody bad –

Piper: No, but that's not how powers work. They're not good or bad by themselves, it's how we use them.

Leo: Tyler, why don't you read a little more while I talk to Piper?

(Leo and Piper walk across the room.)

Piper: See, with a little guidance he's already on the road to acceptance and control.

Leo: That's great, but I think we have another problem. I figured out how the Bounty Hunters found out where Tyler is. They tracked his powers.

Piper: You mean when he blew up the chair?

Leo: Yeah. So when he vanquished them...

Piper: So there may be more bounty hunters on the way.

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe is there, cooking.]

Phoebe: (singing) "I'm making soup for Cole, he'll eat it in a bowl, I guess that's my new role, just making soup for Cole."

(She puts some vegetables in a pot and goes over to the sink. A Bounty Hunter appears.)

Bounty Hunter: Where's the Firestarter?

(Phoebe turns around and screams.)

Phoebe: You nearly scared me half to death.

Bounty Hunter: The boy, now!

Phoebe: I don't like your tone of voice, mister.

(He gets an energy ball ready and Piper runs in and blows him up.)

Piper: Are you alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, no messy clean up.

Piper: Since when do you scream instead of fight?

Phoebe: Actually, I did consider scratching him.

Piper: That was another Bounty Hunter, which means more are just gonna keep coming until Ludlow gets Tyler. Unless we get Ludlow first.

Phoebe: Ew, dishpan hands.

Piper: Leo and I can pose as Bounty Hunters, say that we have Tyler and we can gain access to Ludlow and vanquish him.

Phoebe: Sure. Just as long as you're home for dinner.

Piper: But he's gotta be pretty powerful, which means we might need the Power ofTthree. Plus, bring Ludlow back here just in case, and call Prue and tell her to get her butt back here as soon as possible.

Phoebe: Okey-dokey.

[Cut to South Bay Social Services. Prue is in front of a desk, taking pictures of Mr. Cowan.]

(Prue's phone rings.)

Prue: Uh, just give me one second, okay? (He nods. Prue answers her phone.) Prue Halliwell.

Phoebe: Serena? Sam.

Prue: Phoebe? Uh, look, I'm in the middle of my shoot. Can I just call you back?

Phoebe: Piper wants you to come home. And I want you to bring your appetite.

Prue: Yeah, Phoebe, like I said, I'm in the middle a photshoot right now.

(Suddenly, a man is pushed out of an office and crashes into a wall. Cole walks out.)

Man: Back off! This is assault.

Cole: Yeah, well, it's better than what you do which is close to murder!

Prue: Oh, my God. You would not believe what Cole is doing.

Phoebe: Cole... how is my little sweetie?

Cole: Get up you scum.

Man: I'll see you in court.

Cole: Yeah, you'll see me every time you look around.

(Cynthia rushes over.)

Cynthia: I don't believe this. Let go of him, what are you doing?

Cole: I want the heat turned back on for those tenants today. Do you hear me!

(The man leaves.)

Cynthia: This is not the way we do things around here.

Cole: Yeah, well, maybe you should. Or maybe I should just quit.

Cynthia: You're fired!

Prue: Not so great.

[Cut to the Manor. Tyler is playing the Game Boy in the living room. Piper and Leo are watching him from nearby.]

Piper: He looks so normal.

Leo: Are you sure we should let him play those games? Aren't they kind of violent?

Tyler: Darn it.

(He starts to get mad but calms down.)

Leo: Looks like he's learning to handle his power.

Piper: He wouldn't been given them if he couldn't.

Leo: Is that what you think of you and your sisters?

Piper: I don't know, maybe. All I do know is that when we finally got our powers back, it felt like we were scrambling to catch up. And I can't help but think if we had our powers from day one, we would have been more prepared. Things would have turned out different.

Leo: How so?

Piper: The Source would be dead, for one thing. And we would be on our way to having a family as opposed to just talking about it.

Leo: Life would be perfect.

Piper: Not perfect, just easier.

(Prue and Cole walk in through the front door.)

Prue: Obviously when I recommended you for the job, I thought you were a _former_ demon.

Cole: You know, do me a favor, Prue, and don't do me anymore favors.

Prue: Glady.

(Leo and Piper walk into the foyer.)

Piper: Prue, good, you're home.

Prue: Yeah, but not for long. I have to go back to work, unlike Cole here.

Cole: The legal aid didn't work out for me. See, I thought lawyers were supposed to seek out justice.

Piper: Okay, we've got bigger problems. The Source wants Tyler. So let's focus on the pressing matter at hand.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Lunch!

Cole: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Darling, oh, what a pleasant surprise.

Cole: Are you feeling okay?

(Phoebe's face turns grey, then back to normal.)

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, happy as a clam, why?

Piper: What was that?

Phoebe: What was what?

Cole: You just flashed... black and white.

Phoebe: Oh, don't be silly. (laughs)

Prue: He's not being silly, we all saw it.

Phoebe: Uh. (laughs again)

Piper: Okay, we don't have time for this. We've gotta get to Ludlow before the Source does. So Cole, fix Phoebe, I don't care how you do it, just do it. She needs to write a spell.

Cole: Uh, which spell?

Piper: A Power of Three spell, in case Leo and I have no choice but to lure Ludlow back here.

(A timer goes off from the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Oh, the biscuits are ready.

(She goes back in the kitchen.)

Leo: We'll need some proof of Ludlow that we actually have Tyler.

Piper: We're gonna take his jacket.

(Tyler walks in.)

Tyler: Why can't I come with you?

Piper: Because it's too dangerous.

Tyler: But I can protect myself. Besides, I helped you out before didn't I?

Piper: This is different.

Leo: Okay, everyone, be ready, be prepared, no surprises.

(He orbs out with Piper and Tyler jumps on Leo's back, orbing out with them.)

[Cut to outside Ludlow's academy. Piper and Leo orbs in with Tyler. Tyler jumps off Leo's back.]

Piper: Hey! What happened?

Leo: He jumped the orb.

Piper: Dude, you are so going back right now!

(Bounty Hunters appear and surround them.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Outside Ludlow's academy. Continued from before.]

Bounty Hunter #1: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Leo: We, ah, got lost.

Bounty Hunter #1: The academy is protected by charms, which means you can't find the place unless you're looking for it. Kill them.

(They get their energy balls ready.)

Piper: Whoa, whoa, whoa.

(She freezes them.)

Leo: Let's get out of here.

Tyler: Not going.

Piper: You wanna bet? (Tyler runs for the gate. Piper and Leo chase him.) Hey, I said no.

(He stops.)

Tyler: Look, just listen to me. They don't know I'm a firestarter yet. Once they do, they'll take us right to Ludlow. Isn't that what we want?

Piper: No, not at your expense. And I'm not gonna let you go in there.

Tyler: And I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with bad guys chasing me.

Leo: He's right. Wherever we take him, they'll eventually find him.

Piper: Yeah, and if something happens to him –

Tyler: They won't hurt me, remember? I'm coveted.

Leo: If he tags along, it might double your chances of getting Ludlow and not having to go home.

Tyler: I'd like to do something good for once.

Piper: Alright, but you stay next to me. And if anything goes wrong we are out of there.

Tyler: Okay.

Piper: This better work. (She unfreezes the Bounty Hunters and they throw the energy balls, hitting the gate. They turn around.) Hi.

Bounty Hunter #1: How'd you...

Piper: We're Bounty Hunters, we need to see Ludlow.

Bounty Hunter #1: Who's the kid?

Tyler: I'm not a kid, I'm a Firestarter.

Leo: So you gonna let us in or not?

Bounty Hunter #1: What's the password?

Leo: Password? (He looks at Piper.) Uh...

(Piper blows up Bounty Hunter #1.)

Bounty Hunter #2: That was it. You're in.

(They open the gate.)

[Scene: Manor. Bathroom. Phoebe is having a bubble bath. Cole walks in.]

Phoebe: Oh, hey, honey.

Cole: What are you doing? This is no time to be taking a bath. Piper might be home any minute and she's counting on you to write a spell.

Phoebe: Oh, I tried, and I only got as far as "Hey, demon!" and then my mind went blank.

(She blows bubbles off her hand and grins.)

Cole: Look, I don't know what's happening to you. It might be some backfired spell, or curse, or something but you've gotta snap out of it, there's work to be done.

Phoebe: Yeah. Hey, why aren't you at the office?

Cole: Because I quit my job.

Phoebe: You what?

Cole: I don't think I'm cut out for that nine to five life.

Phoebe: Oh, honey, what will you do?

Cole: I don't know, I'm still searching for who I am. But I know who you are which is a demon fighting, ass-kicking witch who never lets her sisters down. So get out of that bath and show me what you're made of!

(Phoebe stands up. She turns black and white.)

Phoebe: Better?

Prue: Hey, Cole, how's your progress go... (She walks in and sees Phoebe.) Oh, God, full frontal Phoebe. So sorry.

(She looks away.)

Cole: She just, she just flashed.

Prue: Yeah, I noticed.

Cole: No-no, she just flashed black and white.

Prue: Again? She's like an old TV that's on the blink.

Cole: Hey, uh, maybe that's the connection. The-the TV show _Bewitched_, is that in black and white or color?

Paige: Black and white originally.

Phoebe: Brrr... I'm very chilly. (She shivers.)

Prue: Phoebe, sit down. (She does so.) Why are you asking me about _Bewitched_?

Cole: Because Phoebe was worried about becoming an old fashioned housewife like Samantha, and it might be fine for some people, but for Phoebe, that could be kind of dangerous. So I'll take care of her, and you need to write the Power of Three spell.

Prue: Uh-uh. I've never done that before.

Cole: Well, you're gonna have to learn fast, so go, hurry. (She leaves. Cole grabs a towel.) You.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Cole: You're coming with me.

Phoebe: Ooh, rarrr.

(She stands up and Cole wraps the towel around her.)

[Scene: Ludlow's academy. A demon is leading Piper, Leo and Tyler down a hallway.]

Tyler: (whispering) So we're gonna try to take him out, right?

Leo: Shh.

Piper: Yes, I will go in first.

Tyler: What if I can't, I mean, I have to get angry for my power to work don't I?

Piper: So?

Tyler: So what if I'm just scared instead? What if it doesn't work?

(They walk up some stairs and approach a door.)

Demon: Just walk through that door.

Leo: Through the door?

Demon: Yes, through the door.

(They walk through the door and end up in Ludlow's office.)

Leo: Where is he?

Piper: Ludlow!

(Ludlow appears in a chair behind his desk.)

Ludlow: So, you brought the alleged Firestarter. You've given us quite the run around, haven't you boy? I said haven't you boy?

Tyler: Yes.

Ludlow: Yes what?

Tyler: Yes, sir.

Ludlow: No one teaches manners anymore.

Piper: About our payment, see we don't want any surprises. (She tries to freeze him.) Yeah, 'cause we hate surprises.

(She tries to freeze him again.)

Ludlow: What are you doing? What, are you afraid that I'll grab the boy and stiff you? If the child is a Firestarter you'll get your reward. If he's not, you'll all die.

Leo: Well, Tyler is a Firestarter so that won't be an issue.

Ludlow: Prove it.

Piper: (to Tyler) Go ahead. Give him everything you got.

(Tyler gets mad but nothing happens.)

Ludlow: What, not even a flicker?

Piper: Okay, he's just a little scared.

Ludlow: Oh, that's ridiculous. Don't be scared, boy. (He walks around his desk.) You're closing in on one of the most important moment of your life. Prove what you are and you'll meet the Source. The most powerful evil that exists in the universe.

Piper: Yeah, okay, see, that's not helping.

Ludlow: Do it.

Piper: He's just a kid.

Ludlow: Do it, boy.

Piper: I mean it, lay off of him.

Ludlow: Insolent! How dare you!

Tyler: No! (He gets mad and Ludlow bursts into flames. The flames die down and Ludlow laughs.)

Ludlow: Excellent! Well done.

(Frost shoots out of Ludlow's hand and hits Tyler. Tyler is knocked unconscious and falls onto a chair.)

Piper: What did you do to him?

Ludlow: Just a precaution until the Source arrives. To kill him and steal his power.

Piper: But...

Ludlow: Your bounty's outside.

(He flicks his arm and Piper and Leo fly through the door.)

[Cut to outside. Piper and Leo land on the ground. The gates close. They stand up.]

Piper: Leo, hurry, go get him.

(Leo orbs out. The gate sparks and Leo orbs back in, falling to the ground.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Outside the academy. Piper tries several times to blow up the gate.]

Piper: It's the force shield, I can't blast through it.

Leo: I'll go get your sisters.

Piper: Leo...

Leo: I know, hurry.

(He orbs out.)

[Cut to the Manor. Attic. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole are there. Phoebe is sitting on a chair knitting. She flicks black and white and back to normal. Leo orbs in.]

Leo: It's a disaster there. Ludlow has Tyler.

Cole: It's a disaster here too.

Leo: Piper needs her sisters immediately.

Phoebe: Oh, I'll be right with you, as soon as I finish this sleeve.

Leo: A child is in danger, Phoebe. We need you now.

Phoebe: Phoebe? Who's Phoebe?

Prue: She can't go with you. She doesn't know who she is anymore.

Phoebe: I beg your pardon; I know exactly who I am. I am Mrs. Cole Turner.

Cole: This is all wrong. Ever since I put that ring on your finger you've been acting strange.

Phoebe: You mean I've been acting normal.

Cole: Which is strange for you. You know, I've gotta be honest, if this is what being married to you is gonna be like, you can take that ring off now.

(She stands up.)

Phoebe: I will not. This ring is a symbol of our love.

Prue: That's it. The ring, we've gotta get it off.

Phoebe: Over my dead body.

Prue: That won't be necessary.

(She holds her hand out and the ring flies into Prue's hand.)

Phoebe: No.

(Prue looks at the ring.)

Prue: It has an inscription. "To gain another, to lose oneself."

Cole: Grams cursed the ring, why?

Leo: I don't know, good question. (Phoebe sits down. She's stopped flashing.) Look.

(Cole kneels beside her.)

Cole: You feeling better?

Phoebe: I feel a little faint.

Prue: You think you hold it together? We need to go.

Phoebe: I don't know. I'm still a little confused.

Cole: Well, nothing will remind you of who you are better than saving an Innocent. Now go to work.

[Cut to outside the academy. Leo orbs in with Prue and Phoebe.]

Piper: I can't get in, you've gotta write a spell.

Prue: Are you up to it?

Phoebe: I think so. Uh, "door lock, no magic block."

Piper: That's it?

Phoebe: Come here.

(They stand beside each other.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "Door lock, no magic block."

(The gate sparks. Piper goes over and touches the gate. It electrocutes her.)

Prue: Honey, maybe we should go back and check the Book of Shadows again.

Piper: I can't leave Tyler here.

Phoebe: It doesn't look like you have much of a choice.

Tyler: (from the building) No! Please, don't hurt me!

Piper: Stand back.

(Piper tries to blow up the gate.)

Tyler: No! (She tries to blow up the gate.) Don't hurt me!

(She uses all her strength and blows up the gate. Piper walks in.)

Phoebe: (to Prue) What was that?

Prue: I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child.

[Cut to inside the academy. Tyler is lying on a table, covered in ice. Ludlow is waving his hands above Tyler.]

Ludlow: All the pain is over. Soon you will serve the Source.

(The door is blown up and Piper storms in, followed by Prue, Phoebe and Leo.)

Piper: I'm back!

Ludlow: I paid you your bounty.

Piper: Yeah, that's not what I'm after. (She tries to blow him up but only wounds him. He falls back.) (to Phoebe) Power of Three spell?

Phoebe: I don't have one.

Prue: I do.

(She gets out a piece of paper.)

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: "The brittle winter gives way to flowers of spring, Ludlow is vanquished."

(Ludlow yells and blows up.)

Phoebe: What the hell was that?

(They rush over to Tyler.)

Prue: A Haiku. I couldn't do the rhyming thing.

Piper: Leo, he's frozen.

Leo: I got him. (Leo holds his hands above Tyler.)

Piper: He's starting to warm up.

(The ice disappears.)

Leo: He's gonna make it. Let's get back to the gate and orb home.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Leo and Tyler are there. Piper picks up a glass of blue liquid.]

Piper: Are you sure you wanna do this? It's completely up to you.

Tyler: Yeah, I'm sure.

Piper: It's an awful lot to give up.

Tyler: No, it's not. Not for me.

Piper: Alright, here you go. (She hands him the glass.) It'll bind your powers. It won't strip them but it'll bind them. (He drinks the potion and burps.) Say excuse me.

Tyler: Excuse me.

Piper: Ludlow's right, nobody teaches manners anymore.

(Piper puts the glass in the sink.)

Tyler: Do you think it worked?

Leo: Try it, look at something and get mad. Just think of Ludlow.

(He looks at a pot plant and gets mad. Nothing happens.)

Tyler: I didn't hurt it. I'm normal.

Piper: Whatever that means. (Tyler starts to run off.) Whoa, whoa, whoa, where you going?

Tyler: To play video games.

(He runs off.)

Piper: Ah.

Leo: Still wanna have a baby?

Piper: Mm-hmm, I'm just not ready for an adolescent yet.

Leo: Prue said they found a pretty good family, not too far from here.

Piper: I'm glad because I want visitation rights. Plus, you know, I have to be in touch in case he ever wants his powers back.

Leo: You think he will?

Piper: I don't know. He's a surprising kid.

Leo: Like the piggy-back orb?

Piper: I was so focused on how I was going to guide him, then he ended up guiding me.

Leo: How?

Piper: Well, you know how I was upset with Grams for binding our powers, leaving us unprepared for our magical future?

Leo: You mentioned it once or twice.

Piper: Well, now I see the wisdom in her decision. I mean, she realized someday we were gonna have to battle demons. But she always realized that children shouldn't live in fear. The need to feel safe, and explore, and learn and grow. I still think magic is a gift, that Grams gave us the greatest gift of all. A normal childhood, the gift of innocence. (They hug.)

[Cut to the bathroom. Phoebe and Cole are taking a bath together. Cole splashes some water and Phoebe giggles.]

Phoebe: Okay, okay, stop splashing! I'll say it. Cole Turner is the greatest lawyer in all the world.

Cole: Greatest unemployed lawyer in all of the world. Although Mr. Yates did respond to my persuasive argument and got the tenants heat back on.

Phoebe: And he's not gonna press charges?

Cole: Nope. He's lawyer thought the case would raise more issues than it closed.

Phoebe: I am so proud of you.

(They kiss.)

Cole: And that I was colourful.

Phoebe: I think I figured out what Grams did to this ring here. (She picks it up.)

Cole: Did you now.

Phoebe: I think from making a seventh mistake, she put a hex on the ring, so that if she ever got engaged again the ring would remind her about what she hated about marriage.

Cole: Mmm, the loss of identity, the subjugation by a man to focus on housework.

Phoebe: All those things that I was afraid of.

Cole: But Grams was from a different era, that's not gonna happen to us. Sitting and knitting is not the woman you are, just like sitting and typing is not the man I am.

Phoebe: No, I can't picture you doing that.

(She pulls a funny face and pretends to type. She giggles.)

Cole: But you can picture us together or are you still freaked out by marriage that you don't...

Phoebe: No. I wanna marry you. We just have to work extra hard that none of us loses our identity. And as for Grams and her notion of marriage... (She pulls the plug.) We can watch that go down the drain.

(She throws the ring into the bath and it does down the drain. They kiss.)

End


	6. Charmed and Dangerous

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe carry an unconscious Piper in, who has scratches over her face. They put her on the floor and sit beside her.]

Prue: Piper, come on, it's time. Can you wake up? Can you do this? You can do it, come on.

Phoebe: Maybe we should call Leo.

Prue: No, we can still make this plan work.

(The Source flames in. He walks slowly over to the girls.)

The Source: Seems almost anti-climactic after all this time, doesn't it?

(A ball of fire appears in his right hand. He throws it at Prue and she astral-teleports out before it can hit her. Piper gains consciousness.)

Phoebe: Piper, now. Now!

(Piper blows up the Source, but straight away gets put back together. Prue waves her hand and crystals on the table fly onto the floor in a circle surrounding the Source. Four electric bolts surround him. He throws a fire ball and it rebounds off the electric bolts, vanquishing him.

[Cut to the Underworld. The Source's cave. The Source and the Seer are there. The Seer's eyes are white from looking into the future. They return to normal.]

The Source: Well? What did you see?

Seer: I saw… your demise.

The Source: My demise? That cannot be.

Seer: You know how powerful my visions are. More so even more than the Oracle's were and more accurate.

The Source: You mean to tell me that with all the powers at my disposal, all I've learned about them, in the end I still lose? How is that possible?

Seer: The Charmed Ones' power will simply be greater than yours. I mean no disrespect. I only speak of what I see.

The Source: Then the only way to change what you see is to obtain more power, the ultimate power.

Seer: But that's forbidden. The Hollow has been banished for all eternity. If you unleash it, we could all die.

The Source: If I don't prevail what difference does it make?

Seer: There must be another way.

The Source: No! With the Hollow I will render witches powerless. Then I will destroy them. Even if it means destroying us all.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Piper and Leo are sitting at the table. Piper slides a sheet of paper over to Leo.]

Leo: Do I really need to think about this now?

Piper: Yes.

Leo: Why?

Piper: Because the Source almost killed us last year. And if, God forbid it actually happens, we want to be prepared. You should be honored that if we don't make it we're leaving you everything.

(Phoebe and Cole run in.)

Phoebe: Hey guys! Guess what?

Leo: What makes you think I'm gonna outlive you anyway?

Piper: Leo, you're an angel, literally. Which means short of a Darklighter, you win most likely to survive.

Phoebe: Oh! Speaking of surviving, Source bulletin, this just in.

(She holds up a piece of paper.)

Piper: Honey, just sign the freakin' thing. (Cole whistles.) What?

Cole: Phoebe has something she'd like to say that actually might affect what you're doing here.

Phoebe: Thank you, honey. We nailed the Source vanquishing spell. (She hands Piper the piece of paper.) Our ancestors. That's what we were missing. If we could draw the magic from the entire Halliwell line...

Piper: We might have enough power to vanquish the Source.

Phoebe: Yes.

Piper: This is good! This might work.

Leo: I'll go tell the Elders. (He orbs out.)

Piper: Hey! You did not sign this!

Phoebe: Oh, honey, are you still on that will and testament kick? I gotta tell you, it's very, very morbid.

Piper: No, it's very, very responsible. Grams did it and thank God she did, 'cause if she didn't we'll still be dealing with lawyers. (to Cole) No offence.

Cole: Oh, none taken. I've come to terms with my evil past.

Phoebe: No, I know what you're saying but I have a really good feeling about this, okay? No one is gonna die any time soon.

(She touches Cole and has a premonition. In it, a demon throws a fireball at Phoebe but Cole takes the fireball instead for her.)

Cole: You alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, um, I just have the hiccups. (She hiccups.) Ooh, see? Uh, Piper, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?

(She hiccups.)

Piper: Sure. (They walk into the kitchen.) Phoebe, with or without the Source we still need a will. Especially if I'm gonna start a family.

Phoebe: This isn't about the will. This is about a premonition I just had that I don't want Cole to know about.

Piper: What do you mean? Why not?

Phoebe: Because I just saw him jump in front of a demon to take a fireball for me, that's why not.

Piper: A demon? What kind of demon?

Phoebe: One with a half a face.

Piper: Yuck!

Phoebe: Yeah, so we have to figure out who the demon is and vanquish him before Cole –

Piper: What if we need Cole to ID him? I mean, the Source probably sent this demon.

Phoebe: That's exactly my point. He's gonna wanna stay close to protect me.

Piper: Well, honey, that's what you do for people you love.

Phoebe: I know, Piper, but he's human now, it's not like he can fend off a fireball.

Piper: Well, you can't you talk to him?

Phoebe: No, I've tried. He's not gonna sit by the sidelines, it's not who he is.

Piper: So you're not gonna tell him?

Phoebe: The attack happened in the attic. So I'll just keep him out of the house until I can ID the demon.

Piper: Alright, it's your relationship, it's your call. I'll let Prue know what's up. As long as you're sure.

[Scene: 415 Magazine. Prue is in her office.]

Prue: Trust me, I'm sure.

Gil: You're one of the best, Prue. I don't want you to get in over your head.

Prue: I can handle it.

Gil: I hope so. Cover shots are a big deal. Especially this one. I still don't know how you managed to talk her into going public with her story.

Prue: I have many skills.

(Gil leaves. Prue starts working on her computer when her cell phone rings. She sighs and answers it.)

Prue: This is not a good time. I'm in the middle of something important.

Piper: (whispering) Does a half faced demon qualify as important?

Prue: He's there now?

Piper: No.

Prue: Well, then no, it doesn't qualify.

Piper: (whispering) Phoebe had a premonition and not a good one.

Prue: Why are you whispering?

[Cut to the Manor. Piper's on the phone in the dining room. Phoebe and Cole walk into the foyer.]

Phoebe: So it keeps making like this brrr-brrr noise.

Cole: But it's not even your car.

Phoebe: No, but I don't want Piper to be driving it and have it break down. Look, if you can just take it to the mechanic and have him look at it that'd be great.

Piper: (from the dining room) Phoebe, that thing you were talking about, day or night thing?

Phoebe: Night.

Cole: What thing?

Phoebe: It's nothing important.

Cole: There's nothing wrong with Piper's car, is there?

Phoebe: No.

Cole: But you want me to leave, don't you?

Phoebe: Yes.

Cole: And you don't wanna tell me why?

Phoebe: If you could just give us a couple of hours, don't ask any questions. Please, please.

Cole: You'll tell me later?

Phoebe: I promise. (She gives him a quick kiss and he leaves.) I love that man.

Piper: (on the phone) Prue, look, this could be the attack we've been waiting for. You need to come home now.

[Cut to Prue.]

Prue: Phoebe's premonition happened at night, right?

Piper: Right.

Prue: Piper, you know how long I've wanted to shoot the magazine's cover. I can't just bail out in the middle of it, especially on a story this important.

Piper: Okay, fine, but you need to come home as soon as you can.

Prue: Okay. (She hangs up.)

[Scene: An ancient burial ground. Good and Evil are there playing chess. Good is wearing a white robe with a halo above her head. Evil is wearing a black robe. Good is sitting in front of the board, meditating. Evil is standing nearby.]

Evil: Make a damned move.

(Good opens her eyes.)

Good: You're just mad because good is winning.

Evil: No, just bored, standing there watching you think.

Good: A-a-ah. Patience is a virtue.

Evil: Oh, I have been plenty patient. Three thousand, five hundred years patient.

Good: Hmm. (She points her finger at the board and a piece moves to another square.) There, happy now?

(Evil moves a piece across and smashes Good's piece. Good frowns.)

Evil: Now who's winning?

(The Source flames in. Good stands next to Evil.)

Good: You need to leave immediately. This place is an ancient burial ground.

The Source: I know that. Thank you.

Evil: With all due respect, you are not allowed to be here.

The Source: Have you forgotten who I am? Whose side you're on?

Good: There are no sides. We protect all magic. That was the agreement.

(The Source throws a fireball at Good and vanquishes her.)

The Source: The agreement's just been revoked.

(Evil throws an electric bolt at the Source and he falls to the ground. When he stands back up, his hood flips back to reveal his greenish-yellow skin and his mutilated face.)

Evil: Please. The Hollow is a threat to us all. It's power is too great.

The Source: That's exactly the power I need.

(The Source pushes him across the room. The Source goes over to a large door. He struggles to open it. A rectangular box is floating in the middle of the room. He makes it float over to him. He walks over to Evil.)

Evil: No, please don't. The Hollow consumes powers!

(The Source opens the box and millions of black bee-like creatures fly into Evil through his eye sockets. The Source closes the box.)

The Source: Now you'll be able to consume powers. And give them to me.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Phoebe are there looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Phoebe: So, we found a demon with half a body, but no demon with half a face.

Piper: Well, we do have a resident demonologist living in the house.

Phoebe: Yeah, we've had that conversation.

Piper: Alright. You keep looking; I'll go get some coffee.

Phoebe: Okay. (Piper leaves the room and Evil appears.) Piper!

(Evil throws an electric bolt at Phoebe and she is thrown against a mirror. It smashes and she falls to the floor. Piper runs in and tries to blow him up.)

Evil: Thank you.

(She spots a knife on the table and runs for it. Evil blows up a sewing machine in front of her. She grabs the knife and throws it at Evil. It gets stuck in his neck and vanquishes him. The black bee-like creatures fly away.)

Piper: Phoebe, did you see that? Phoebe? (Phoebe falls on her stomach, showing large pieces of glass stuck in her back.) Phoebe!

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe and Leo are there. Leo pulls the glass out of Phoebe's back. He starts to heal her.]

Piper: What's taking so long?

Leo: She almost died, that's what's taking so long.

(He heals her. Phoebe looks up.)

Phoebe: What happened?

Piper: One very mean demon.

Phoebe: And did you get him?

Piper: Yes. But, uh, something else got away. And that's not all. (She picks up a vase and hands it to Leo.) Throw this. Just do it. (He throws it in the air and she tries to freeze it. It smashes on the floor.) My powers are gone.

Phoebe: It stole your powers?

Piper: It stole, ate, absorbed, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I've gotta get them back.

(Piper walks over to the Book of Shadows.)

Phoebe: I don't understand. We vanquish a demon and then lose our powers. How does that work?

Leo: That thing must have absorbed your powers somehow, although I don't know how.

Phoebe: Oh, well, with the Source lurking around.

(Piper turns to a page in the Book of Shadows.)

Piper: That's him, this is him. "Guardians of the Hollow" ring any bells?

Leo: That's not possible.

Piper: Why not, what is it?

Leo: Because the Hollow is something that consumes all magic good or evil and both sides agreed to guard. That thing must have been the Hollow, it must have taken over the demon.

Phoebe: Well, then how do we get it to regurgitate?

Piper: Hmm, there's no mention of a vanquish here.

Leo: You can't vanquish it. The last time it was unleashed it nearly decimated all magic, all things.

Phoebe: The last time it was unleashed?

Leo: Eons ago. Good and evil had to join forces and use their strongest magic and even then all they could do is contain it.

Phoebe: Okay, so if good and evil are seeing eye to eye on this one, who let it out?

Piper: The Source.

Leo: If he was desperate enough.

Piper: Which means he won't stop at just my powers, he's gonna send another demon for yours and Prue's.

Phoebe: The demon with a half a face, see if he's in the Book.

Leo: Even if you could use your powers you wouldn't be able to because they would just steal them.

Phoebe: Then how do we stop him?

Piper: We'll use potions instead. I'll make one to replace my exploding power.

Leo: Okay, you better get Prue. You're gonna need the Power of Three. I'll go check with the Elders.

(He orbs out.)

Phoebe: On a scale from one to bad...

[Cut to Prue at the station house. Darryl is standing beside her. Prue looks at her watch.]

Prue: This is not good. I hope something didn't happen to her.

Darryl: She seemed pretty shaky when I talked to her this morning, you don't think she...

Prue: No. No, she wants to do this, I know it. Besides, you said she was doing really good, right?

Darryl: Yeah, her ex is out of her life, she's been clean and sober for about two years and managed to hold down a steady job here. She really has changed.

Prue: God, I just hope her ex didn't find her. (Her phone rings and she answers it.) Hello? Hey, Phoebe. Look, I'm gonna need more time... Uh... Okay, I'm on my way. (She hangs up.) I've gotta go.

Darryl: You can't just leave. You're the only reason why she's getting this chance.

Prue: Well, now it's up to you. I have to go, it's a demonic emergency. A really big one.

Darryl: Okay. What do you need me to do?

Prue: Can you please try to buy us some time. If we don't help her, there is no one who will.

Darryl: Okay, I'll try.

Prue: Thanks. Just keep paging her, trying her at home; we have got to find her. (she starts to leave and turns back.) Oh, one more thing. You should probably tell Gil what's going on. If he starts to yell or anything, just buckle down and stand strong. Good luck. (she leaves.)

[Cut to the Manor. Kitchen. Piper and Phoebe are making a potion. Phoebe hands Piper a feather.]

Phoebe: Here you go, one owl feather.

Piper: Do you think I jinxed us? With the will? Maybe it wasn't such a great idea.

Phoebe: Actually, I'm beginning to think it was a very smart idea.

Piper: That's not so funny.

Phoebe: Trust me, I know.

(Cole walks in.)

Cole: Hi. Am I back too soon?

Phoebe: Um...

Piper: Um, we need his help. No time to be evasive.

Cole: Help for what? Well, it's obvious you're making a potion, so what is it you're not telling me?

Phoebe: Um, I had a premonition. A demon attacked and you jumped in front of a fireball to save me.

Cole: What? You can't keep these things from me.

Phoebe: I was just trying to protect you.

Cole: Well, that's not a good enough reason.

Piper: Uh, hate to interrupt, but maybe we should talk about the demon.

Cole: What'd he look like?

Phoebe: Creepy, half face, and his good side has tribal markings, a little bit like...

Cole: Belthazor.

Phoebe: A little bit. Do you know who he is? Does he work for the Source?

Cole: He doesn't work for the Source, Phoebe, he is the Source. His face was disfigured in the battle that brought him to power. Only upper-level demons have seen it. You should have told me.

Piper: So he's the one that released the Hollow.

Cole: The Hollow? What do you mean released?

Phoebe: It already attacked us. It took Piper's power.

Cole: Well, then you'd better figure out a way to beat the Source without your powers otherwise...

(Piper's potion explodes.)

Piper: Already on it.

[Scene: Underworld. The Source's cave. The Source and the Seer are there. The Source blows up a pot and then freezes the shattered pieces in mid-air.]

The Source: The witch's powers are impressive.

Seer: Nevertheless, do you think it's wise to have extracted them from the Hollow? There could be repercussions.

The Source: Damn the repercussions, Seer! I won't stop until I have all three of their powers coursing through my veins. You understand me? (He unfreezes the pot.) I can't risk going against them myself, until I do.

Seer: No one wins while the Hollow runs free.

The Source: I control the Hollow.

Seer: For now. But the more magic it absorbs the more stronger it becomes. And the more you extract from it, the more it corrupts you until it consumes all things including you.

The Source: Unless you wanna face eternity as a pile of ash, I suggest you stop questioning me and do as I say!

(The Seer bows her head. The Source summons a Darklighter. The Darklighter kneels down.)

Darklighter: How can I be of service?

The Source: I want the Charmed Ones, Darklighter.

Darklighter: But my arrows don't kill witches.

(The Source picks up the Hollow box.)

The Source: But they do kill Whitelighters. I want you to kill theirs so he can't heal them anymore. (He goes over to the Darklighter and opens the box. Millions of bee-like creatures fly into the Darklighter through his eye sockets.) And when you've done that, then I want you to bring me a little gift.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Cole are there. Prue lays five crystals on the floor.]

Prue: Five magic crystals oriented east to west. Magic circle, check.

(Piper pours a white liquid into another white liquid and it turns purple.)

Piper: Oh, purple good, purple equals exploding power. Exploding power, check.

Phoebe: One fabulously written Source vanquishing spell, check.

Cole: Don't get cocky.

Prue: Not cocky, confident.

Piper: We are talking about the Source of All Evil, maybe measured optimism is best.

(Leo orbs in.)

Leo: The Source unleashed the Hollow.

Piper: Already on that train, honey. It took my powers. Anything else?

Leo: Good and evil magic need to join forces and read the inscription on the box where the Hollow is kept. That will put it back in its crypt and return your powers.

Piper: Okay, so at least we know how to vanish it, this is good news.

Phoebe: Good news if the Source brings the box and we could find an evil being willing to help.

Prue: Cole, too bad you're not still evil.

Cole: One step at a time. First we vanquish the Source, then we'll worry about putting Pandora back in its box.

(The phone rings. Prue answers it.)

Prue: Hello? Hey, Darryl. Any luck? (listens) Aw, crap. (She walks into the dining room.)

Darryl: I'm thinking we're not gonna find her in time. Maybe she doesn't want to be found.

Prue: No, she wants to do this. I know that. We'll find her.

Darryl: I hope you're right.

Prue: Me too. What about the interview and photoshoot?

Darryl: It got postponed for two hours from now, but I doubt we're gonna find her by then.

Prue: Damn it.

(Prue sighs and hangs up. Leo walks in.)

Leo: We need you in the kitchen.

Prue: You know, Leo, I have my charges too. (The Darklighter smokes in and points his arrow at Leo.) Leo! (The Darklighter shoots and the arrow hits Leo. Cole walks in. Prue holds out her hand and the crossbow flies to her.)

Cole: No, your powers.

(The Darklighter absorbs her powers. Piper and Phoebe walk in.)

Piper: Leo!

(She runs over to him. Phoebe throws the potion at the Darklighter and he explodes.)

Piper: Oh, no.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Leo is lying on the couch in a lot of pain. Piper is holding onto one end of the arrow.]

Piper: Ready? Prue, hold his hand. (She does so. Piper pulls out the arrow and Leo screams. She puts the arrow on the coffee table. Leo breathes heavily.) You're okay, just lie back. Easy.

Leo: Still bossing everyone around, huh?

Piper: You'd better believe it.

Prue: I still don't understand how you can heal us but you can't heal yourself.

Leo: It just doesn't work that way.

Piper: Yeah, but you can switch powers with Phoebe, like we did before.

Leo: No! Look, if The Source comes and Phoebe doesn't have her powers, you don't stand a chance. I mean it. I'm still your Whitelighter.

Piper: Well, who's bossing whom around now? Prue, go tell Phoebe to find something else, a spell, an amulet, whatever. Go!

(Prue walks into the conservatory where Phoebe and Cole are.)

Phoebe: It'll never work.

Prue: I know. Will anything?

Phoebe: I don't know.

Prue: So, what, we're just gonna die?

Cole: You can't think that way.

Prue: Isn't that what everyone's thinking anyway?

Phoebe: We'll figure a way out of this.

Prue: How? The Source knew we'd be prepared, so he came after our powers. The Source knew we had an in-house healer, so he came after Leo. He knows what we're gonna do before we even do.

Phoebe: Well, it's not over yet. I still have my power.

Prue: Great. Two down.

[Scene: Underworld. The Source's cave. The Source and the Seer are there. The Seer is looking into the future.]

The Source: One to go. (He walks over to the Seer.) What is it? What do you see? Tell me.

Seer: I see nothing.

The Source: What do you mean? Do I or do I not have the power to defeat the witches?

Seer: You misunderstood. I see nothing. No magic, no life, no world. The Hollow will consume everything just as I warned.

The Source: Then if there's no future I have no further need for you, do I, Seer?

Seer: Please, I beg you. Find another way. Put the Hollow back where it belongs.

The Source: Not until I'm finished. Not until I've killed them all.

Seer: But that's madness. The Hollow won't let you stop there.

The Source: Then so be it!

Seer: Forgive me. I serve you as always, even until the end.

The Source: Guard the Hollow. I have one more demon to recruit. One more power to obtain.

(He flames out. The Seer touches to box and looks into the future.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper walks in with a glass of water. She slows down when she sees Leo not moving.]

Piper: Leo?

(Leo groans.)

Leo: Hey.

(Piper breathes a sigh of relief.)

Piper: Hey. (She kneels beside him.) Drink this.

(She pours some water in his mouth.)

Leo: I guess you picked the wrong beneficiary after all.

Piper: Don't talk like that.

Leo: Piper, you need to get out of here before he comes back.

Piper: I'm not leaving you.

Leo: The Source...

Piper: Is not gonna scare me away, and neither are you, so just forget about it. You're not gonna die. 'Cause I'm not gonna let you.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe's bedroom. Cole opens the closet and pulls something out of a coat pocket. Phoebe walks in and opens the dresser drawer.]

Phoebe: I'm just looking for my potion book. Have you seen it anywhere?

Cole: I didn't think you could save Leo with a potion.

Phoebe: Well, it's not just to save Leo, it's to save us all.

Cole: Oh, yeah? How?

Phoebe: I-I don't know, but I have to do something, I can't just sit around and... (She notices Cole is holding onto a ring box.) What's that?

Cole: This?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Cole: It's just a little something I've been waiting for the right moment to give you. (He opens it to reveal a diamond ring.) It's not your Grams' but hopefully it's not cursed.

Phoebe: I-I don't think now's the time.

Cole: Actually, I think now's the perfect time. (He takes the ring out of the box and puts it on her finger.) This way no matter what happens, you'll always know that I love you.

Phoebe: It's beautiful. Now you have to go.

Cole: No, I'm staying here with you.

Phoebe: Do you want me to watch you die too?

Cole: If that's what it takes to save you, yeah.

Phoebe: No, but I'm supposed to save you. That's why I got that premonition.

Cole: Not necessarily. You know as well as I do you're not meant to stop every premonition. Some are just meant to prepare you for what's to come.

(The doorbell rings.)

[Cut to downstairs. Prue heads for the door.]

Prue: I'm coming.

(Piper comes out of the living room and stops Prue.)

Piper: Prue, this is no time for guests.

Prue: This is hardly social, I called Darryl.

Piper: Darryl? You're supposed to be helping Phoebe.

Prue: She doesn't need my help. But there is somebody who does. (Prue opens the door.)

Darryl: You found her?

Prue: Not yet. But I've got a plan. Did you bring it?

Darryl: Yeah, but I don't understand why you need it.

Prue: I'll explain upstairs. Come on, we have to hurry.

Darryl: Is everything okay?

Piper: No.

Prue: Yes.

(Darryl starts toward the stairs. Prue closes the door.)

Piper: Are you outta your mind? We don't have time for other people's problems right now.

Prue: It's something I have to do. Especially if it's the last thing I do.

(Cut to the attic.)

Darryl: Hey, what's going on?

Prue: I don't have time to explain. I think I can find Caroline.

Darryl: How?

Prue: Just trust me.

(Prue holds out her hand and Darryl hands her a picture of a little boy.)

Prue: That's her son?

Darryl: Yeah, Jonathan.

(Prue walks across the room over to the scrying map and crystal. Darryl follows.)

Darryl: You're gonna use magic?

Prue: Yep. (Prue holds up the picture and crystal and spins the crystal above the map. It lands on a spot.) Found her.

Darryl: Whoa.

(Prue grabs some paper and writes down the address of where the crystal landed. She hands it to Darryl.)

Prue: Here you go. You better get there before she leaves.

Darryl: Look, I've known you guys long enough to know that you don't do something like this unless something is seriously wrong. What's going on?

Prue: Just make sure she gets there in time. And make sure that slime ball ex of hers gets put away. Please. Just go.

(Darryl takes the address and leaves. Prue walks downstairs and into the conservatory. Phoebe and Cole walk in.)

Phoebe: Prue, Piper?

(Piper walks in.)

Cole: We may have a plan to get your powers back.

Piper: A spell?

Phoebe: Remember the one to call for witches powers? Maybe it might be strong enough to call the powers from the Hollow.

Prue: Could that work?

Piper: It has to. (to Cole) Uh, could you watch Leo?

(The girls leave the room. Cole walks into the living room. He sits on the coffee table next to Leo. Cole gasps and disappears.)

[Cut to the Underworld. Cole appears in the Source's cave. He looks around.]

Seer: Don't be afraid. (He spins around. The Seer walks in.)

Cole: Who are you? Where am I?

Seer: Back in your once and future life... Belthazor.

Cole: Belthazor? (The Seer moves closer.) Seer.

Seer: Even now I can see the void where your demon half used to exist. It craves to be complete again.

Cole: How'd you know I was still alive?

Seer: I had a vision. One where you and I do great things together.

Cole: I don't work with evil anymore.

Seer: You might reconsider if you hope to save your precious witch. Only you and I can help to beat the Source.

Cole: I'm listening.

Seer: If you take in the Hollow, you can absorb the Source's power when he attacks. Once powerless, they can vanquish him.

(She picks up the Hollow box.)

Cole: And what happens to me after?

Seer: The witches and I will banish the Hollow back to its crypt. You will return to normal.

Cole: How do I know this isn't one of The Source's tricks? Or one of yours for that matter.

Seer: The Source has been corrupted by the Hollow. And is going to destroy us all. He cannot be allowed to continue with this path of madness.

Cole: If I do this, what do you see then?

Seer: A future for both sides.

(He walks across the room.)

Cole: Is this the great thing you saw us doing together?

Seer: Perhaps. However, you won't even know unless the Source is stopped first. It's your only chance to save your love.

(He walks over to her and she opens the box. The bee-like creatures fly into Cole through his eyes and mouth.)

[Cut to the Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are reading a spell out of the Book.]

Prue, Piper, Phoebe: "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

(The house starts to shake and the Source flames in. They gasp.)

Phoebe: Oh my God.

The Source: Not quite.

Prue: Run!

(They run into the living room.)

Phoebe: I thought we called for our powers.

(They run through the living room and The Source blows up the wall. They dive into the foyer.)

The Source: I have your powers now and a few of my own.

(A fireball appears in his hand and aims for Piper.)

Phoebe: Piper!

(The Source throws the fireball at Piper and she is knocked against the wall.)

**Comercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe carry Piper in.]

Phoebe: Hurry, he's coming.

(They take her across the room and put her down.)

Prue: Come on, honey, we need you, Piper, it's time. Come on, you can do it.

Phoebe: Do what? We have no active powers.

Prue: It doesn't matter, we can still make the plan work.

(Prue races across the room. The Source flames in in front of her. She stops.)

The Source: Seems almost anticlimactic after all this time, doesn't it?

(He pulls her behind him and she flies into some cardboard boxes and a mattress.)

Phoebe: Piper.

(Phoebe kicks him and he falls to the floor. Prue grabs the crystals.)

Prue: Phoebe!

(She throws Phoebe some crystals and she puts them on the floor near her. The Source stands up.)

The Source: Your power was always the weakest, hardly worth taking. Your life however is.

Prue: Phoebe, now!

(Phoebe puts down the last crystal and electricity bolts surround him. Prue and Phoebe go back over to Piper. The Source telekinetically moves a crystal into his hand. The trap disappears.)

The Source: Now the moment we've all been waiting for. (He throws a fireball but before it can hit Phoebe, Cole appears and runs in front of her. He absorbs The Source's power.) Belthazor!

Phoebe: No, the Hollow.

(Cole throws a fireball at the Source.)

Cole: Hurry, the spell.

(Phoebe gets a piece of paper out of her pocket and the girls read from it.)

Prue, Piper, Phoebe: "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, (the Source catches on fire) Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space."

(The Source yells and causes a big explosion. He is vanquished. The Seer appears holding the Hollow box.)

Prue: Who are you?

Seer: Someone who just helped save your lives. (She opens the box and the Hollow escapes out of Cole and goes back in the box.) Quickly, take my hand.

Cole: Trust her. If you want your powers back.

(Prue goes over to her.)

Seer: Say the inscription with me.

Seer, Prue: Abolio exume ga ume to eternius."

(The box floats up in the air and lets off a bright light. It disappears and returns to its crypt.)

[Cut to the living room. Prue and Phoebe run in over to Leo.]

Phoebe: What do we do?

Prue: The power-switching spell.

Phoebe: "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air. (Phoebe holds her hands over Leo's wound and tries to heal him.) It's not working.

Prue: Take a breath. (She does so.) And let his power to heal flow through you.

(She heals him. He wakes up.)

Leo: Prue, Phoebe.

Paige: It worked.

(Piper, Cole and The Seer walk in.)

Piper: Leo. (She goes over to him.)

Seer: All is as it should be again. Time to return to my side. Too bad Belthazor's gone, he would have made a great new Source.

Cole: Too bad.

Phoebe: I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, we thank you.

Seer: Oh, I didn't do this for your future, I did it for mine.

Prue: So, if we got our powers back, where did the Source's go?

Seer: Into the void.

(She disappears.)

Piper: Okay, who was that?

Cole: A very evil person.

Prue: Yeah, one that saved our lives, and helped us kill the Source.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. The guy behind the bar hands Leo a plate of snacks.]

Guy: Here you go. Enjoy.

(Leo takes it over to a table where the girls are giggling. He puts it on the table.)

Leo: Here you go guys, on the house.

Piper: Oh, easy for you to say.

Leo: Yeah, well, you deserve to celebrate. Yeah, I still can't believe it, you guys actually vanquished the Source.

Phoebe: So what does that mean? Is our destiny fulfilled?

Piper: I don't know. But at least that part of the nightmare's over.

Prue: Cheers.

(They clink their beer bottles.)

Leo: What do you say we go home and get started on our future?

Piper: What do you say we go home and sleep, then we work on the future tomorrow night.

(Piper and Leo leave. Prue and Phoebe laugh. Cole walks over to them.)

Phoebe: Hi, honey, are you okay?

Cole: Yeah, yeah, why.

Phoebe: Well, it just took you a little while to get back.

Cole: It did?

Phoebe: Mm-hm.

Prue: You know, facing death has kind of made me wanna face life and I'll tell you what, there's a piece of life over there that I think I wanna talk to.

(A guy at the bar looks at her and smiles.)

Phoebe: You go get him, girl. (She goes over to him.) You sure you're okay?

Cole: Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little tired.

Phoebe: Too tired to celebrate? You are my soon to be husband, and you're also my hero.

(She hugs him.)

Cole: Oh, I'm nobody's hero.

(Fire appears in his eyes and they turn black.)


End file.
